


hanging by a moment

by sandragracelee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandragracelee/pseuds/sandragracelee
Summary: *The one where Chanyeol was oblivious, and Baekhyun might be, too.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third story. 
> 
> Bru i don't even know.

 

 

 

**_I'm downstairs. Save me :(_ **

Baekhyun rolled his eyes upon reading Chanyeol's text.

Seriously. Baekhyun was too tired for this. First, he was experiencing a mild case of sleep deprivation because he suddenly got drawn to some tv dramas and he thought it was a good idea to sacrifice sleep to binge-watch the whole series and he was sure he finished watching it last night but when he woke up this morning he couldn't seem to remember the last two episodes because he was already half asleep so he needed to rewatch it later. Second, he didn't want to see Chanyeol now because the drama he'd been watching was about one person's unrequited love towards his friend and that literally screamed BAEKHYUN AND CHANYEOL.

Yes. He was in love with his friend.

And that friend right now was downstairs, and by the text the oblivious idiot just sent, he was begging to be saved.

 

Baekhyun owned a restaurant.

The restaurant was founded by his great grandfather, had been passed down to his grandmother, who let him and Baekbeom decide who would take over. Baekbeom being very just and mature and not at all manipulative, asked Baekhyun to just do it, saying Baekhyun was an art graduate and he could do his passion during his 'free time' while he himself was a lawyer and definitely 'ain't got time to managed an old looking restaurant which needed a lot of renovations', that was his exact words, and Baekhyun had been offended because he loved this restaurant he almost went off on Baekbeom. He wanted to say 'you know what okay ill take over the restaurant I love this place I won't let you talk down about it anymore just leave' but he realized that his brother was manipulating him and that was exactly what his brother wanted to happen so Baekhyun being wise and not at all immature, suggested to decide it by playing rock paper scissors.

Obviously, he lost.

**_Baek I'm serious I can't do this by myself i need you_ **

Would you look at that. The taller needed him. That was so sweet.

Baekhyun wanted to cry but he didn't because at least, the oblivious idiot wanted to be saved. Because there were times when Chanyeol would text him and ask him to go downstairs to rate his date. He would ask Baekhyun to pretend to be a waiter and take their order and Baekhyun would check Chanyeol's date and then he would text Chanyeol if the person passed or failed his standards.

Of course, no one passed Baekhyun's standards. Nobody deserved Chanyeol more than him. He'd known the idiot since uni. He was there when the idiot's grandmother died. He was there when the idiot celebrated his 21st birthday they drove all the way to Busan just to drink a bottle of wine and watch the sunset by the beach. He was there when Chanyeol realized he liked boys more than girls. He wasn't able to attend Jongdae's first musical because Chanyeol was sick he needed to take care of him, Jongdae refused to talk to him for two weeks. They were friends for seven years now. There were too many to mention but Baekhyun really went through a lot of shit because of him.

There was one time Baekhyun lied to his mother, and he never lied to his mother but Chanyeol made him do it because the idiot needed to buy something in Hongkong, a fucking guitar, and for some reason, Chanyeol convinced him to go with him because _I need you c'mon Baek just two days._ Baekhyun knew nothing about musical instruments but he said yes. It was his first time flying. Chanyeol held his hand during takeoff and landing.

So, you couldn't blame him for falling in love with the idiot.

**_Baek why arent you replying do u not care about me j dont hv my car w me this girl picked me up from ny office i thihgt she's nice and sane but she's been starinf at my neck for half anbhour now she will RAPE ME_ **

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and regretted it after because he almost closed his eyes entirely and fell asleep.

_**Give me a minute** _

He texted back and Chanyeol's reply came after five seconds.

**_Thankyou i love you_ **

Baekhyun wanted to scream.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temple for a bit. He then focused his eyes on the numbers on his laptop. He was already done with the payroll and all-around budget for next week, he just needed to double-check the amount for the staffs' budget for next Thursday's dinner. It was Baekhyun's idea to have dinner every Thursday night and he was grateful that the chefs agreed to cook. He reasoned it was for better group dynamics and shit. He added an extra amount because the staff deserved it and maybe Kyungsoo could cook something more special other than the usual. When he was done with all the financial stuff, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

"Do I look okay?" He asked to no one in particular when he reached the last step of the stairs.

Kyungsoo turned around, looked at him, said nothing, and then he turned back to the stove.

Soojin, the assistant chef, the youngest among the staff turned to him, eyed him, and shrugged. "You look okay, I think."

The other chef, Mino, was too busy he didn't bother to spare him a glance.

One of the waiters emerged from the hall.

"Tao, do I look okay?"

Tao stood beside Mino, watched as the chef wiped the sides of the plate before he put it on the tray. Tao picked up the tray, eyed Baekhyun for not more than two seconds. "You look like shit." He said before he disappeared to the hall.

Baekhyun appreciated the guy's honesty. He walked toward the back exit of the kitchen.

"Chanyeol again?"

He heard Kyungsoo asked. He hummed in response before he closed the door.

After literally walking around the restaurant, he pushed the entrance door and scanned the dining hall.

Heenim, a newly hired staff assigned today as a greeter and usher, just looked and blinked at him. Probably wondering why her boss was standing there. Tao then saved the situation. "Good evening sir, table for how many?" The guy asked in faked cheerfulness.

"I believe my boyfriend is already here waiting for me." Baekhyun said, his voice loud enough to be heard up to Chanyeol's table.

The idiot was facing the entrance so he instantly saw Baekhyun, he looked so happy, his face screamed 'thank you' and he smiled at him. Baekhyun smiled back. The date then turned around to see who the idiot was smiling at. The date was staring at Baekhyun and Chanyeol waved his hand and pointed at the date and mouthed SHE'S CRAZY I SWEAR SHE'S S- the idiot wasn't able to finish when the date turned back to him.

Baekhyun walked slowly, Chanyeol was looking at him fondly. Baekhyun wished the idiot wasn't faking it.

"Hi, babe." Chanyeol stood up and pulled a chair for him.

"Hey. Sorry, I was caught in traffic." He said, running his hand on Chanyeol's arm. The taller leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's totally fine. Although we were almost finished and I haven't ordered anything for you yet, what are you in the mood for?"

"Excuse me?" The date butted in. "I thought you're joking."

Baekhyun didn't bother to answer Chanyeol's question, he pulled the idiot's plate instead and began eating the leftovers. His work was done anyway. He just needed to stay seated, the idiot would take care of the rest.

"I wasn't." Chanyeol threw his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "This is my boyfriend. We've been together for seven years." Chanyeol pecked him on the cheek again, he felt his lips on his skin and it brought tingles, it crawled from his cheek to his ear to his neck and his whole body, he needed to pinch himself to get rid of the feeling.

He grabbed Chanyeol's drink and turned to him. Baekhyun fake giggled but deep inside he wanted to cry, scream and kiss Chanyeol. The taller smiled at him, his face full of adoration and Baekhyun again wished the idiot wasn't faking it. "Seven years." Baekhyun said, looking at Chanyeol's lips. He raised the glass and chugged the drink down. Chanyeol wiped the corner of his mouth and Baekhyun really wanted to scream and maybe hump Chanyeol right there. It was the lack of sleep talking.

"Huh. Your mother told my mother that you're single. And straight." They both turned to the date. "Anyway. Thanks for the dinner, I guess." The date grabbed her bag and put her phone inside. "You're really my type, Chanyeol. Call me when you're done with him." The date said before she walked out.

When the date was gone, Baekhyun stood up and went back to his office upstairs. Chanyeol trailed behind him.

He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand when Chanyeol spoke behind him.

"You look,"

"Like shit." Baekhyun finished.

"No. You look so tired. And stressed. What's stressing you, babe?"

He elbowed the idiot as he opened the door to his office. "The woman is gone. Don't call me that." He said as he took a seat on his very old swivel chair. Chanyeol stood behind him and started to massage his shoulders and the back of his neck, sliding his thumb along Baekhyun's spine. Baekhyun closed his eyes. "Fuck." He moaned. "Right there. Ahh." Chanyeol stopped and back hugged him. Baekhyun whined. "Why did you stop? You already started it, c'mon, _babe_." Baekhyun whined, stressing the last word.

Chanyeol laughed right near his ear. He felt the vibration of the idiot's throat on his shoulder and Baekhyun couldn't imagine Chanyeol's position right now, he was probably folded in half if he was able to hug him even though he was sitting down.

"I'll massage you again but you have to keep silent. No moaning and swearing."

It was Baekhyun's turn to laugh. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable? Fuck. Shit. Yes. Ahh." Baekhyun teased, trying hard to sound as sexy as possible. Chanyeol burst out laughing while covering Baekhyun's mouth.

Kyungsoo walked in on them, with a blank face he asked Baekhyun a question. "Want me to fix you something?"

Baekhyun shook his head no. He peeled off Chanyeol's hand over his mouth... "I'm good, Soo. Thanks."

The chef nodded and left.

"Skipping meals, that's not good."

"Shut up. I already ate earlier."

"Okay. Drive me home?" Chanyeol squeezed him, burying his face on Baekhyun's neck.

"I already saved you from call-me-when-youre-done-with-him woman, and now I have to drive you home. The things I do for you, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, shaking his head.

"Stop complaining. You love me." Chanyeol teased and kissed Baekhyun's shoulder before he pulled away. "I think I forgot to pay my bill." He said and walked out of Baekhyun's office.

Baekhyun pressed his fingers right on the spot on his shoulders where the taller kissed. He closed his eyes and wondered how much more skinship would it take for him to snap and throw himself at Chanyeol.

Would the idiot even catch him?

*  
*

 

"Let's grab a drink?"

Baekhyun made a noise that somehow expressed his disapproval. His eyes closed, he was trying to nap in the passenger's seat since Chanyeol volunteered to drive.

"I'm behind the wheel though. C'mon Baek. One drink. By the Han river."

Baekhyun shook his head and whined.

"Puppy," Chanyeol said and squeezed his knee. "Just sleepover at mine. You look so tired, can you even drive yourself home? I should've just taken a cab. Sorry, Baek."

"I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Okay. Sleep then." Chanyeol said, tapping Baekhyun's knee continuously like a metronome.

 

 

When Chanyeol woke him up, he was ready to make the idiot carry him because he was very ready to pass out. Several nights of staying up late finally took a toll on him. He climbed out of the car and frowned when he realized they were parked somewhere he was kinda familiar with. He turned his head to the right and cursed.

"Why are we here? I'm not in the mood for drinks, or chicken, or pizza by the Han river, Yeol. C'mon. Let's go to your place." He said and tried to open the car door but to no avail. Chanyeol already locked it.

"Where's your phone?" The taller asked.

"Why?"

"Just check your phone."

Baekhyun really wanted to punch Chanyeol but that would mean he needed to walk over to him and he was too tired to do that, so he leaned against the car while fetching his phone from his pocket.

He raised his phone, showing it to Chanyeol while making a face.

The taller's elbows were propped on the roof of the car. His face on his palms. _Fucking cute._ He looked so big standing next to Baekhyun's small car.

He unlocked his phone, he got one message from Jongdae.

It was one sentence but Baekhyun read it ten more times to absorb the message.

**_Im getting married :)_ **

Baekhyun's sleepiness, gone.

"With fucking whom?" He screamed at his phone. He pressed 'call' but the phone operator said the number was unreachable. He was completely dumbfounded. He stared at Chanyeol.

"Beer?"

"Yes. I need a drink." Baekhyun voluntarily walked over to the taller.

"Come on." Chanyeol opened his arms and Baekhyun buried his face on Chanyeol's chest. They hugged for quite some time because the temperature dropped a couple of degrees, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol's warmth so much he almost fell asleep until he remembered Jongdae's text.

He looked up at Chanyeol. "Tell me he's joking."

Chanyeol kissed his forehead and led him to the Park near the river, one arm still around his shoulder.

*

*

 

A dozen beers later, Baekhyun found himself half-drunk, sprawled on the grass, Chanyeol's head on his chest. He was sure he already swallowed at least five hairs from the idiot's head.

"Yeol. Tell me he's joking."

"Baek. We're definitely in the marrying age, you know."

"What, are you getting married soon, too?"

"My mother wants me to."

Baekhyun tugged a handful of Chanyeol's hair. "What? You haven't told me about that."

"I don't want to talk about it, Baek."

Baekhyun's heart was beating so fast, he wasn't ready for this conversation.

This could only confirm that he never stood a chance with Chanyeol and that he should've gotten over his feelings for him because it was impossible for them to end up together.

He expected them to develop mutual feelings toward each other but he felt like he was the only one who fell in love and he suddenly felt so suffocated because it seemed like he was running out of time.

Seven years.

All Chanyeol did was sit beside him at the university library and ask him about the time when there was a huge wall clock on the wall. He pointed at the wall clock instead of answering because he didn't trust his voice back then. He was sure he would stutter. Chanyeol then smiled at him.

That was it. Baekhyun's heart jumped out of its cage and landed between Chanyeol's feet. Right there at that moment. Seven years ago, June 18th, 4:13 on a Friday afternoon.

They became friends. Chanyeol dated a lot while Baekhyun stayed focused on his studies. He didn't care who Chanyeol dated because he was confident back then that the taller would still end up with him.

Now he felt stupid. So stupid.

He didn't know if he should regret the fact that he didn't confess his feelings years ago or regret the fact that he didn't do anything to get over it.

Or regret the fact that he wasn't doing anything about it now, and he wasn't planning to do anything at all.

They'd already established this strong friendship and it would be hard to cross the line and he felt like it was already too late anyway.

 

"Baek. Your heart is pounding."

He ran his hand through the taller's hair and pinched his ear. "The pros of having big ears, huh."

Chanyeol laughed and squeezed his side. "Shut up, yours are big too."

They both stayed silent for a while. Baekhyun thought the taller had already fallen asleep, he gently tugged his hair. "Yeol." The taller only hummed in response. "When you get married, will you stay at your apartment or will you buy a house? How many kids do you plan to have?" Baekhyun asked without sounding unduly curious.

Chanyeol would be a good father, he could imagine.

"I don't know. How about you?" Chanyeol said while rubbing circles on Baekhyun's rib cage.

"I asked you first. And can we like, get up and just sit. We're in a public place, c'mon, get up, your head is so heavy."

They both got up and sat on the grass, facing each other.

"I don't really know, seriously. Should I buy a house?" Chanyeol asked as he picked up the empty beer cans while Baekhyun held a paper bag open.

"Are you asking me?" Baekhyun laughed. "Anyway, if you buy a house or something, since we've been friends for so many years, I should have a room in your house."

Chanyeol snorted. "Are you hinting that you want to move in with me?"

 _Maybe_. "No."

"Then why do you want a room in my house? If I ever buy one, that is."

"Because we're friends. And I'll probably end up alone. I'll stay with you and your family during the holidays." Baekhyun said and instantly saddened by the fact that that time would come sooner rather than later.

"So you're gonna stick with me? How about Jongdae?"

"Are you kidding? I don't even know who he's marrying."

"And you don't even know who I'm marrying. And I don't need to spare you a room, we'll just sleep together."

"Idiot. How about your wife."

"She'll take the sofa?"

Baekhyun laughed out loud he actually teared up. The laugh was fake. The tears were real.

"You're an idiot, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol just smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a long time. The lights from the lamp posts reflected in Chanyeol's eyes, his skin was glowing or was it because Baekhyun's eyes were glassy that he was seeing things. Clear vision or not, it was a known fact that Chanyeol's smile was beautiful, Baekhyun didn't need to look. So he leaned over, dropping his forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder. He was about to fall asleep again when Chanyeol moved, then he felt something being pushed in his left ear.

An English song began to play. It somehow sounded familiar, he straightened up and stared at Chanyeol. They were sharing earphones and Baekhyun almost found it romantic but he couldn't understand shit. He tried to understand the lyrics but his English vocabulary sucked. Truth be told, he didn't even have an English vocabulary. Zero. So just stared at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was smiling at him. "Please tell me you remember this song."

Baekhyun shook his head. The song was good and it sounded very familiar, he didn't know why though.

"You're an idiot, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol shook his head disapprovingly. "I played this song on repeat that time when we drove away on my birthday. Busan, remember? You pulled my hair because you were so sick of hearing it. Plus, I gave you a mixed tape on your birthday a year after that. You didn't even listen to it."

"We didn't own a cassette player, Chanyeol. Who even owns one right now?"

"Whatever. Anyway, that tape only had one song. It was this song."

"What's the title of this song?" He reached out for Chanyeol's phone but the taller held it up high.

"Not gonna tell you. But I really liked this song and I'm gonna play this at my wedding."

Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed the song.

*  
*

 

 _"Where's Jongdae?"_  
_"He's sick."_  
_"What? You mean it's just you and me?"_  
_"Yeah. You, me and three bottles of wine. Let's go. And happy birthday to me, by the way."_  
_"Sorry. Happy birthday. I'm broke, you didn't expect a present from me, did you?"_  
_"Totally fine. Just hug me later or something."_  
_"Okay. I'll hug you for 21 minutes since it's your 21st birthday."_  
_"Thank you. And let's listen to some music. I decided this is my song for you, Baek."_  
_"I don't even understand it. That's an English song, Yeol."_  
*  
*

 

Baekhyun couldn't seem to understand why everyone was suddenly talking about weddings and marriage while he was still right there at the exact same place he was seven years ago, stuck with his unrequited love.

In the end, he chose not to sleep over at Chanyeol's place. He drove home, drank some more beer, and rewatched the last two episodes of the drama which too, ended with a wedding scene. 

He drank some more.

He was kneeling on the bathroom floor at 4 in the morning, hugging the toilet bowl when he swore out loud that he would do everything he could to get over Chanyeol.

 

*******


	2. 2

 

 

 

 

After two weeks of trying to move on from Chanyeol, he slightly sulked. Just a little bit. No biggie.

Saturday night, he camped in the living room floor, covered with blankets and surrounded by pillows, with beers and chips within arms reach, and a new tv drama playing on the television screen.

Last week, Chanyeol asked him to rate his date. That was Chanyeol's second date for this month. Baekhyun went downstairs and took their orders. The woman was beautiful and Baekhyun said he would move on so he should have let the woman pass but Baekhyun was not ready to let go of Chanyeol completely so he told him that the woman failed his standards. Chanyeol asked why. _I don't like her perfume_ , he had answered. He hadn't got a whiff of the woman's perfume but he couldn't tell him _because nobody could have you but me_ neither, it was easier to invent a dumb reason than say the truth.

The frequency of Chanyeol's dates raised drastically. Happening more often than usual, he could tell Chanyeol's mother was already pressuring him.

When Chanyeol started to ask his opinion about the people he dated or the people his mother forced him to date, Baekhyun disapproved them all.

Now he realized that the time would come when Chanyeol wouldn't take his opinion into consideration. Sooner or later, Chanyeol would find his match and Baekhyun's opinion wouldn't matter to him. Chanyeol would protect the love of his life, he was the ' _you and me against the world_ ' type of person, Baekhyun could only imagine.

Baekhyun would never experience that kind of moment. Because in contrast to Chanyeol, Baekhyun was the type to just love silently, pin, and then sulk, and then eventually die alone. He was the third person. He was the obstacle people needed to pass before they could have Chanyeol.

He was the kind of person the viewers hated. Baekhyun laughed bitterly at his own thoughts. He'd been watching too much drama lately. He should definitely stop.

When the television screen showed the credits, Baekhyun reached out for the remote and pressed the button to play the next episode.

He heard the beeping sound of his front door's number lock and he contemplated if he should get up and grab a weapon or something. But he was too lazy and bitter and slightly sulking, so he would just let them do the robbery as long as they don't kill him.

Or maybe that was Chanyeol. Baekhyun hated himself because he instantly felt excited and no, he shouldn't feel this way, Chanyeol could just go away and let him move on but at the same time, he wanted the guy to come and cuddle him. It could only be Chanyeol, right? Only Chanyeol knew his passcode.

"Baek?"

And Jongdae.

Baekhyun was disappointed but maybe Jongdae coming over his house could be a great opportunity for him to talk Jongdae out of the marriage idea.

"Okay, who broke your heart?" Jongdae asked as he propped himself beside Baekhyun, sliding his arms around him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Baekhyun just whined. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked, I already knew the answer."

"Get off."

Jongdae sat up, grabbed a beer and complained about it being warm and disgusting. He then rummaged through his fridge to fetch the cold ones before he sat back beside him.

"So, you're still pining. Seven years and counting. The consistency is admirable."

Baekhyun dodged the topic. "You're getting married." He said, eyes still on the television.

"Yes. Four months from now. Did you know wedding preparations take half to one year? Good thing Sandra has connections, we only needed four to get everything settled."

Baekhyun scoffed. "I don't even know who Sandara is."

Jongdae kicked his ass. "It's Sandra. She's American by the way."

Baekhyun scoffed louder. "American. So how do you communicate? Last time I checked we're both English illiterate."

Jongdae made a noise like he was very offended. "Excuse you. I sang a lot of English songs during my theater days until my uncle offered me a position in his company which required me to travel around Asia so it kinda required me to learn English. Sandra's American but I met her in Japan by the way."

"You just rambled. I didn't absorb anything." He said as he glanced back at his friend. "How long have you been together?" Baekhyun asked.

"Known each other for 10, together for 5."

Baekhyun choked on nothing, he had ten seconds coughing fit. "Ten months. What the fuck? Are you even serious right now?" Baekhyun sat up and faced Jongdae. He didn't bother to hide his violent reaction.

Jongdae sighed. "I found love, Baek."

Baekhyun clearly heard his friend but his mind couldn't keep up. "How? How did that happen? I mean," he couldn't finish his sentence, he gestured for Jongdae to explain.

"When I met her, I just instantly knew she was the one. There was a language barrier at first but we got over it. A collective effort from both of us because we wanted it to work."

Baekhyun stared at his friend, contemplating if he should voice out his thoughts or just keep it to himself. He chose the first one. "I still don't think ten months was enough to get to know someone thoroughly, Dae."

Jongdae stood up from the floor and sat on the sofa. "Baek, you can't judge me on this, because we're different. I'm not like you, you know." He said with a soft tone, not wanting to sound rude.

Baekhyun stared at him in confusion. "No, I don't know." His brain kicked in, he had an idea but he wanted to confirm it. "Why? Why are we different? What am I like?"

He watched Jongdae's facial expression. His friend too, was contemplating. He had something to say. Baekhyun patiently waited.

"You're a coward." His friend said.

He shouldn't have asked.

Baekhyun stood up and walked to the kitchen. He knew it would come to this conversation. He dodged it the first time but he was sure Jongdae would roast him now that he found an opportunity.

"That's the difference between us, Baek. It took me a few months to do something, while you're taking years. Both of you. You've been dancing around each other for years. The feeling has been mutual, I already told you that. You know, if you only did what I told you to do that night at the party in Minseok's house a week before graduation, you could've locked him down right then and there."

Baekhyun didn't know if he should laugh or cry when the memories of that night flooded his mind.

"No, Jongdae. Even if we could turn back the time, I still wouldn't do it. Why would I strip in front of him? He was dead drunk that night."

He was leaning on the fridge now, Jongdae was seated on a stool across him, wiggling his eyebrows. Baekhyun laughed softly as he shook his head.

He covered his face as he laughed some more because he remembered Jongdae's face, repeating the words _do it do it do it_ like a mantra in his ear. They were standing on the door, Chanyeol was lying on the bed. He couldn't believe that his best friend dared him to seduce his other best friend. He chickened out and left, but he came back later because who would take care of drunk Chanyeol? The best friend who was in love with him, of course. Who else?

Jongdae drummed his fingers on the table. "We couldn't turn back the time anyway. Just go to his apartment right now and strip. Then we'll have a double wedding."

Baekhyun always adored his friend's humor. "Could it really be that simple?"

Jongdae shrugged. "Yes. It sounded simple but why can't you do it? I'm honestly so sick of this Chanyeol situation. C'mon, show him your curves, Baek." Baekhyun then leaned against the fridge and posed like a model, tracing the curves of his hips and throwing Jongdae a seductive look. "That's it. I'll drive you there right now. Let's do it."

Baekhyun laughed out loud and shook his head. "Nope. I decided to move on from him."

Jongdae let out a very loud fake laugh. "After years of pining? You're funny."

 

*  
*

 

No, he wasn't trying to be funny. He was serious.

When Chanyeol asked him again to come downstairs for the third time that month, to pretend to be his boyfriend because the date was a psycho, he refused.

**_Youre kidding right?_ **

He wanted to scream at his phone upon reading the text because _I'm not kidding at all. I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of pretending and hearing you call me babe, or honey, or love. I'm sick of this. Can't you fucking see I'm trying to move on?_ He really wanted to scream his thoughts at Chanyeol's face.

**_baek r u really not gonna come and get me? she's literallyy holding her fork weirdlyyy save me i don't wanna die dont let me die_ **

Baekhyun scratched his head forcefully out of frustration. He wanted to poke his own eyes because it immediately turned glassy and he was tired. He was tired of everything, everything involving Chanyeol.

**_I need you, please._ **

Baekhyun cursed out loud non stop for one minute before he climbed down the stairs, nodding his head yes to Kyungsoo before the chef could ask if it was Chanyeol again, because yes, Chanyeol needed to be saved, again. The date was a psycho? Baekhyun would unleash his inner psycho to make it fun but before he pushed the entrance door, he took a deep breath. He counted one to ten, slowly, to calm his nerves. Or was it really to calm his nerves? Or was he waiting for his sanity to be completely gone? He shook his hands, then closed his fist to stop his hands from trembling.

He wasn't emotionally prepared for this but fuck it.

This would be the last time. No more pretending, no more rating.

This would be the last time.  
He would save Chanyeol for the very last time.

He pushed the door open, scanning the dining hall. The staff, Heenim, wasn't as clueless as the last time, greeted him cheerfully.

Baekhyun cut her off before she could finish her spiel. "I believe my boyfriend is already here waiting for me." He said. That would be the last time. He reminded himself.

He almost hesitated when he spotted his best friend. Baekhyun's last act would be happening at the very center of the dining hall. Fucking great.

He walked over to their table, Chanyeol smiled at him but it instantly faltered when he realized Baekhyun didn't come to play.

The moment Chanyeol was within arms reach, he wasted no time. He grabbed Chanyeol's jaw and tilted his head up. Baekhyun leaned down and kissed him. He poured his heart out. Seven years. He got to kiss him after seven years. He kissed him slowly, like he wanted the kiss to convey the feelings he had for Chanyeol, but at the same time, he also didn't want him to know, he didn't want him to feel the desperation in Baekhyun's every small move, like the way he was controlling the pace of the kiss, moving his lips against Chanyeol's so fucking slow, and the way his fingers move from the taller's jaw to the back of his head. Baekhyun was so tired of this internal conflict.

He tugged Chanyeol's hair as he felt the guy's hand on the small of his back. He let their tongues meet once, twice, until he lost count before he ended it. He stared at Chanyeol's face, the guy opened his eyes slowly and stared at Baekhyun's lips. When Chanyeol's eyes moved up to stare at Baekhyun's own, he saw that the taller's eyes were glassy and Baekhyun almost congratulated himself because he, for once, felt numb as he stared back at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didn't bother to pull a chair because he would do this real quick, so he just stood there beside Chanyeol and faced the date. The date who was gaping at them was young and beautiful, she did not look like a psycho at all.

Chanyeol tried to stand up but Baekhyun pushed him down.

"Listen here." He said, demanding the woman's attention. He could feel people's eyes, watching his little act. He ignored it as he put his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I'm his boyfriend." The words tugged his heart and almost got caught in his throat. "We've been together for seven years." He glanced down at Chanyeol who was already staring at him. He knew that it was a big mistake because he realized once again how much he loved him. How much those years meant to him. How he treasured those years and how he felt so contented just by being Chanyeol's friend. He would never regret falling in love with this man because even though he was the reason for his misery, he was also the reason for all his smiles and laughs and Chanyeol made him so happy that even if he could turn back the time, he would still choose him. Even in his next life, in all the parallel universes, his heart would only beat for Chanyeol.

He felt his insides swelling up and it was the absolute counterpart of butterflies. It was just pure pain, he could almost hear his heart breaking. He was only able to breathe again when Chanyeol looked away. He tightened his grip on Chanyeol's shoulder when he felt like his knees were about to give out. The date was still there staring at Chanyeol and it fucking riled him up. "He's mine." He said out loud. "So take the cue and fuck off." He pointed at the door. "Leave. Now."

The woman almost jumped off her chair. She fumbled with her things and was gone in an instant.

Good. He successfully saved Chanyeol.  
How about him, though? Who's going to save him now? No one.

"Baek, I'm-"

"You can leave too." Baekhyun said, cutting Chanyeol off. "And you're welcome. But that would be the last time. Don't make me do this again." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"Baek, I'm sorry. Wait, please talk to me." Chanyeol trailed behind him but he got stopped by the staffs.

"This is a staff only zone, man, please step back."

It was Tao who blocked Chanyeol's way.  
Baekhyun hid behind the wall as he listened to Chanyeol who was arguing with Tao. His heart pounded just by listening to Chanyeol's angry voice. Because it was always Baekhyun who could calm him down. He wanted to calm him down now and tell him that everything was fine but he couldn't because it was very far from being fine.

"Look, man. Just leave my boss alone, alright? And I'm kinda holding a knife so," Mino said, his tone soft but he was holding a very sharp knife.

A moment passed before Kyungsoo nodded at him, telling him that Chanyeol had already left.

 _A knife_. Baekhyun wanted to laugh as he climbed the stairs to his office. _I would even catch a bullet for you._

 

*  
*  
*

 

 

A week passed.

_**Baek, talk to me. Please** _

Another week passed.

_**COME TALK TO ME OR I'LL PUNCH THIS FUCKING IDIOT WHO'S TALKING ABOUT SOME WUSHU SHIT** _

Another week passed.

_**One of your chefs talked about this 'Baekhyun protection squad' and i dont even know why theyre protecting you from me they still wont let me pass the stairs** _

One more week passed.

_**Baek, I'm sorry, okay? Let's talk. We need to talk. I'm coming over.** _

He expected the beeping sound of the lock of his front door that night. He also expected the loud curse, followed by a loud knocking, more cursing, knocking, and begging. He didn't open the door.

**_Did you really lock the door from inside? It's good to know that youre putting that lock to use but im here outside you better let me in right now_ **

More knocking, less cursing, more begging. Baekhyun has camped again on the living room in front of the television, he couldn't hear the characters on the drama but there was some love confession going on.

**_Fine. I'm leaving._ **

The protagonist got rejected.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"This better be important."

Baekhyun stared at his drink. Jongdae sat across him. He felt guilty for asking his friend to meet up with him at the pub. His friend was busy but Baekhyun really needed someone to talk to. Or just stare to.

He stared at Jongdae, who waited for him patiently. But his friend's patience only lasted thirty seconds. He nudged Baekhyun's shin.

"I'm sorry." He looked down, running the tip of his fingers on the rim of his glass.

"No, I'll never forgive you for wasting my time like this. But just spill it. Start right now so I could leave immediately. Did you know how tired I am? Okay. Enough about me. So what's this emergency?"

He took a deep breath. "Chanyeol." He said, not looking up.

Jongdae tapped the table twice. "That's easy. I'll just say my usual spiel and leave. Done this a hundred times already, how about you get your phone and record this?" Jongdae said with fake enthusiasm. "Tell him how you feel, tell him you've been in love with him since time immemorial, tell him you hadn't been in a serious relationship because you're pining over him for years. But you have to do these things after and only after you strip. That's the first step. Strip." Jongdae leaned back on his seat. "Wow, I've said that so many times, I knew the spiel by heart."

Baekhyun also leaned back as he closed his eyes. "Dae, I'm really not in the mood for your jokes now."

"And do you think I'm in the mood for this? This situation? This I'm in love with Chanyeol what should I do situation? Because frankly speaking, I'm sick of this." Jongdae stood up and Baekhyun flashed him a pleading look to stop him from leaving. "I'll just get a drink, idiot."

He gave Jongdae a thumbs up and okay sign before he slumped both of his arms on the table. He only had two drinks but he already felt dizzy, maybe because he hadn't eaten anything today.

When Jongdae came back, he placed his blue-colored cocktail beside Baekhyun's red-colored one. "Okay, I'll improvise a visual aide." Baekhyun watched as Jongdae moved the glasses, placing them half a foot apart. "Look." Baekhyun looked. But his head was propped on the table sideways so the glasses looked like towers. Like those famous towers in Singapore. "Are you looking? Your eyes are crossed, Baek. Sit up."

Baekhyun whined, not making any move. "I'm looking at it just fine."

Jongdae grunted but he proceeded. "Okay. So this is you." He said, pointing at the red drink. Baekhyun scoffed. Jongdae kicked him. "And this is the love of your life, Park Chanyeol." He said, pointing at the blue one.

Baekhyun covered the side of his face with his palm, clearly not in the mood for Jongdae's antics.

"I'm not done! Baek, look."

He peeked between his fingers to see what Jongdae was doing. His friend made some exaggerated movements with his hand and finally made a finger heart, placing it in the middle of the cocktails. Baekhyun lost it. He laughed.

"Idiot. This is the actual representation of you and Chanyeol. You have mutual feelings towards each other."

Baekhyun's laughing fit turned into a sobbing fit. He only had two drinks, yet he was acting like he was already drunk.

"Both of you. Like this." Jongdae pointed at the drinks. "Nothing's happening because nobody's moving. I don't even know, Baek, tell me, what are you waiting for? The end of the world?"

Baekhyun buried his face on his arms. He pondered if he should tell Jongdae about the kiss.

"I kissed him." He ended up telling.

"What?"

"I kissed him."

They stayed silent for a while. Aside from the background music of the pub and Jongdae's fingers drumming on the table, they both stayed silent. He hated the silence because it gave him room to think about everything all at once.

The past seven years. The kiss. Chanyeols lips.

He'd been avoiding him since it happened. That was a month ago. He missed the idiot. He missed the idiot so much. Maybe that was why he forced himself to go to the pub. He didn't want to stay in his apartment. Because if Chanyeol would knock on his door tonight, he would definitely open it. And he couldn't let that happen. At least not now.

"You kissed him. So why? Why are you sulking? Did you tell him you love him? You both should be together by now. So what the fuck happened?"

He leaned back on his seat. He smiled sadly as he stared back at Jongdae. "It didn't work out because I didn't strip." He joked but it came out flat.

Jongdae didn't laugh. "Tell me what happened."

"Does it matter? I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it? So what am I doing here?" Baekhyun didn't answer. "Tell me, Baek. What do you want to hear from me? Because there was nothing I said tonight that I haven't said before. This scene is a fucking replay. So what do you want? My wedding is less than two months from now, I'm so fucking busy, I know this is one of my best friend duties, but c'mon. Just tell me what you want to hear." Jongdae started it in an angry tone but ended it in a soft one. His friend just gave up. He was sick of him. Baekhyun too, was sick of himself.

"Tell me that I can do it."

"Do what?"

"I don't need you to tell me to just confess my feelings to him because I decided to move on, and what I need you to do is to tell me that I can do it."

Jongdae stared back at him with a blank face. "You want me to lie?" He asked.

He threw Jongdae a confused look. "What?"

"You want me to lie." It wasn't a question anymore. It was a statement. "You want me to tell you that I believe you could get over him. You definitely want me to lie."

Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh."I just need you to believe in me, to push me, to help me, okay? That spiel you were talking about, let's change it up a bit. Tell me that I should get over him and then you can leave."

Jongdae sighed and stood up. "You don't believe in yourself that's why you needed someone to believe in you. I'll never be that person. I will never lie to you and my spiel will never change. You know why? Because only that could set you free. Only that could make you happy." Jongdae pushed the red cocktail against blue one, the collision of glasses made a high pitched sound. "Go get him."

*  
*  
*  
*

Baekhyun did not make any move to 'go get Chanyeol'.

Instead, he would prove to Jongdae that he could do it. That was why he drove himself to the pub a week later.

He didn't plan to find somebody to sleep with, no he wouldn't go that far. But to kiss a stranger, that was his plan.

He wanted to erase the memory of Chanyeol's lips against his because it had been driving him crazy and that kiss was more than a month ago already. He avoided him since it happened, and he'd thought that they couldn't go two weeks without seeing or talking to each other, but here he was a month later. He was fine. He was totally fine. He could go on for another month. He could do this. This felt like moving on. Jongdae was wrong.

He downed his third drink that night, about to ask for another one when somebody approached him and offered to buy it for him.

"One more? It's on me." The stranger smiled at him.

He had a cute smile but, _his lips weren't plump_? No, not that. He had a cute smile but, _his eyes didn't twitch_? No, not that.

He had a cute smile. No 'but's. He had a cute smile, period. So he let him.

"Well, since you insist." He smiled back. How dare he judged the stranger's smile when his own wasn't even real.

The stranger's smile widened as he gestured for the bartender to refill Baekhyun's drink.

That was really a nice smile but, _fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don't compare them. Don't think about him. Don't think about him._

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

_I miss him._

"I don't know how you managed to look cute and hot at the same time." The stranger stared at him. "May I know your name?" The stranger asked as he smiled cheekily.

He was tall, and lean, and good looking but did Baekhyun want to kiss him? No.

Baekhyun wasn't good at taking compliments so his laugh was forced. This whole situation was just plain awkward and he suddenly wanted to leave.

The stranger was looking at him expectantly, he stared back and wondered why, and then he snapped back to reality.

"Oh." He forced a laugh again. "I'm Baekhyun." _And I want to leave right now please don't talk to me._ He unconsciously eyed the exit door.

"Baekhyun, nice to meet you. I'm Sehun." The guy held out his hand and Baekhyun politely accepted it.

"Nice to meet you too." _Please leave me alone._

Unfortunately, the guy couldn't hear Baekhyun's thoughts, he couldn't hear his plea, he moved closer to Baekhyun instead.

Baekhyun's body was revolting, his skin pricked at the close proximity and there was nothing that he wanted more than to step away because he could almost see the 'IM NOT CHANYEOL' written on the guy's forehead all in bold letters with a lot of exclamation marks and it was underlined by a burning red color like the color of Chanyeol's hair during their last year in uni. Baekhyun really wanted to bolt out of the pub. So he made a move but Sehun gripped his arms and pulled him closer.

"Please, please let go of me. I may look like I'm fine but I am feeling very uncomfortable right now so please, get your hands off of me." He pleaded out loud.

Sehun smiled at him and now Baekhyun was so scared because this guy might be a psycho and Baekhyun's mind was screaming Chanyeol's name along with the words ' _where are you_ ' and ' _please save me'._

But he was completely confused when the guy spoke.

"Please, please pretend that you're having a good time with me and you're drawn to me because I may look like I'm fine but I'm fuming inside because my ex-boyfriend and the ugly guy he cheated me with were standing ten steps behind you, please don't peel my hand off your arm."

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"The guy he cheated and replaced you with wasn't that ugly."

"You are blind."

Sehun ended up camping with him in his living room, watching tv dramas and eating Chinese takeout.

Sehun ditched his friends at the pub, he got Baekhyun to pretend he was taking him home and Baekhyun somehow agreed. He was good at pretending so throwing his arm around Sehun's shoulder and leading him out of the pub was easy.

Sehun swore he wasn't a psycho and he bribed Baekhyun, mentioning Chinese and Thai food and Baekhyun was sold.

When his worry about Sehun possibly assaulting him was thrown out of the window, he found the guy cute and sassy and bratty and dumb. Baekhyun decided he liked the guy.

"No, Sehun. The guy was cute enough, I guess. Although I understand where you're coming from. You got cheated on, so you have the right to be like that."

"What do you mean he's cute? Look at me. Would you choose that ugly face over my face?"

"If the guy doesn't have a bratty attitude like you, then yes."

Sehun rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention to the television.

"Whatever. Can we skip this? I already watched this, I'm on episode 7 already."

Baekhyun hid the remote under the sofa. "No. My house, my rules, my episode."

Sehun groaned, stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

Baekhyun decided he kinda liked this. He missed having a new friend. Someone he could talk to. Specifically, someone he could talk to about Chanyeol without them getting frustrated. Because after years of talking about the love of his life, which he was trying to move on from, by the way, Jongdae had gotten sick of the topic that he even claimed he already memorized his spiel.

He got a new perspective with Sehun.

Sehun asked him a lot of things that somehow made sense. He was young but he had a lot of smart things to say and he wasn't whining all the time and he talked to Baekhyun with his decently deep voice, not like Jongdae whose voice was always high.

Jongdae wasn't the only one who had gotten sick. Baekhyun was sick of him too, particularly his voice. His whiny voice.

So Sehun was a nice addition to his life.

"Baekhyun, you don't have enough liquor in your fridge! What kind of adult are you?"

Maybe not?

"I'm the kind of adult that you must call 'hyung'."

"Respect should be earned not demanded."

Sehun came back with two cans of beer in hand. He placed one in front of Baekhyun.

"Call me hyung. That's a privilege. Nobody calls me hyung nowadays. C'mon." He wanted to hear Sehun say it because it was true, nobody called him that anymore. Tao sometimes called him that only when he needed something.

"No. You have to earn it. But I want to meet the other hyung."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at the kid. "Who?"

Sehun spotted the remote under the sofa but Baekhyun kicked it away. "The one who advised you to strip. I want to meet him. I want a friend like him."

Baekhyun's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What, you want a friend that dares you to do stupid things?" If Jongdae could hear him right now, he would definitely get whined at.

"It was kinda stupid but I genuinely think it could've worked."

"Why the fuck would you think it would work? It was a joke. A dare." Baekhyun tried to dismiss the topic because he already talked a lot about Chanyeol tonight.

And 'a lot' meant he talked about almost everything. Well, not everything because it was impossible to summarize seven years in an hour but he told Sehun at a lot of important details.

He actually enjoyed it because Sehun, despite being a brat, was a good listener. Baekhyun got to tell him about how he met Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt so young. Like he was talking about a crush he just met. Like he was back to his uni days, meeting up with Jongdae at lunch and dragging him to where Chanyeol was. Usually at the field, trying to play basketball and all other sports but couldn't keep up with the real athletes because he was dumb and his body coordination was nowhere to be found and Baekhyun loved him nevertheless. Baekhyun loved him even more.

"You said he dated a lot, right?"

Baekhyun wasn't sure where this conversation was going but he nodded. "Yeah."

"And he didn't have a lot of close friends, you said?"

Baekhyun nodded again. "Yeah, he didn't. Just us. We're best friends, the three of us. Well, I was in the middle. Because Chanyeol and Jongdae were close but not as close as me and Chanyeol. You know?"

Sehun stood up to fetch the remote. He sat back down and skipped some episodes. "And he told you he liked boys more than girls after a year, right?"

"If my memory serves me well, I think yes, because we were turning 20, both of us, and Jongdae too, that year we became friends and he came out to me a few months before his 21st birthday. He came out to me first actually, because he knew that I was gay, and, okay wait, where are you getting at anyway?" He stopped rambling and asked Sehun.

Sehun tapped his chin continuously, deep in thought. "Did he ever dated boys after that? When he came out to you?"

Baekhyun didn't need to ponder because he knew for a fact that Chanyeol never dated a guy before, up until now actually and Baekhyun only realized that now. He shook his head. "No. He never dated a guy." He never thought about it before but now he wondered why.

Sehun snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "It was you. You turned him gay. The other hyung was right. It was mutual."

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Sehun's whole attention was on the television, he took his time to respond. Like he was giving Baekhyun time to absorb the fact, or the possibility of what he just said but Baekhyun's brain wasn't working at all. What he didn't understand was, why was it so impossible when it came from Jongdae's mouth? Why was it _not_ so impossible now when it came from Sehun's?

Sehun turned to him and was about to say something but both of their attention was caught by Baekhyun's phone, vibrating on the coffee table, a series of texts came in.

**_Baek I miss youuuui_ **

**_I cantrrr take this anymore_ **

**_I needto tell yo usometihng_ **

**_I need to seeeeyouu_ **

He felt Sehun's eyes on him but he ignored it and he just sat there staring at the screen of his phone, without picking it up from the table. But he panicked when the next set of texts came in.

**_And immn dddrunkl btww_ **

**_Doesbtr matttdrr if thr door s lockkrrd_**

**_Im bbreaking inn_ **

He didn't need to break in. Sehun was the last to walk in and he definitely did not lock the barrel bolt.

The beeping sound of the lock of his front door engulfed the living room as Sehun muted the television. He then turned to Baekhyun, waiting for him to do something but Baekhyun was glued on the floor.

He held his breath as the front door was pushed open with a loud thud.

 

*  
*  
*


	3. 3

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, facing Chanyeol who was seated on the bed. Sehun was still in the living room. He was ready to leave when Chanyeol walked in but Baekhyun stopped him and asked him to stay. He threw Baekhyun a questioning look, the latter looked away because he didn't know the answer. He didn't know why he didn't want Sehun to leave.

Chanyeol quietly watched them, very unusual because he was never quiet when he was drunk. Chanyeol was always affectionate when half-drunk, but loud and happy when pissed drunk which should be the situation now because based on the series of texts he sent, he was pretty much wasted.

However, Baekhyun was confused when Chanyeol introduced himself because he pronounced his name clearly, and very formal like he was sober but the smell of his body reeking of alcohol only confirmed Baekhyun's initial assessment.

"I'm sorry for barging in." Chanyeol dropped his head down. "This is not a good time. Should I leave?" He lifted his head and looked up at Baekhyun who was still leaning against the door.

Baekhyun observed Chanyeol for a while, wondering how long he could keep pretending to be sober. He spoke clearly but his eyes were blinking very slowly, he looked like a kid. Baekhyun bet his body was already begging to be tucked in bed.

"No, now is fine, I guess. I have avoided you long enough." Baekhyun knew they wouldn't be able to talk properly, by Chanyeol's current state, Baekhyun could just run his fingers on the taller's face and the idiot would definitely, instantly fall asleep.

Several emotions ran over Chanyeol's face, they were too fast, they were gone before Baekhyun got the chance to read it. "Is this okay, though? Us, here, talking? I don't want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea.."

Baekhyun straightened up, because _what_?

Oh.

It was Chanyeol who got the wrong idea. Baekhyun stared at the taller. It wasn't just a statement. There was an underlying question in there and Chanyeol was waiting for him to confirm or deny it.

"It's okay, Yeol." He didn't know if it was just him, or Chanyeol was also holding his breath. He should deny it. Definitely deny it. He never lied to Chanyeol. Aside from his feelings, he was honest about everything else. Chanyeol wanted him to deny it, he could tell from the taller's face. But, "He will understand," he said instead.

Chanyeol's face remained still. "Okay." He stood up. "I think a lot of things happened these past few weeks. Or months. Wow. Yeah, you have avoided me long enough." He walked toward Baekhyun who was still leaning against the door. "Let's talk some other time. I should go."

Baekhyun didn't move. "No, sit down. I won't let you drive, you're drunk." Chanyeol who was standing in front of him also didn't make a move. "Plus you said you have something. To tell me. The text. You sent." Chanyeol threw him a confused look. "I was avoiding you, I'm mad at you, remember?" _I kissed you, you kissed me back, we kissed, remember?_ He wanted to ask too but he left that out.

Just like that, Chanyeol's expression changed. "Oh, fuck." He covered his face with his palm. "Baek, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He walked over and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was going to crush him against the door but the taller stopped just inches away from him before he gently propped his forehead on the door just beside Baekhyun's head. They weren't touching but Baekhyun could smell Chanyeol, he smelled like alcohol and smoke, he smelled exactly like frat parties from years ago. "You got fed up with me. I will never ask you to do that again. I'm so sorry. I'm going to apologize again properly tomorrow morning when I'm sober, I won't ask you to forgive me right away but please, please, please, don't avoid me. I can't go on too long without seeing you."

Chanyeol didn't mention the kiss. It was probably forgotten.

Still, Baekhyun slid his hands under Chanyeol's jacket, running them along his back before he gently pulled him closer. Chanyeol's body was warm. He missed Chanyeol's warmth.

"I'll forgive you if you stay over. I won't let you drive." He said as he buried his face on Chanyeol's chest. _I missed you. Stay._

"Can you promise me you won't avoid and ignore me anymore?" Baekhyun nodded. "Okay, I'll take the sofa, then."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. Sleep beside me. Here."

He felt Chanyeol's palm massaging the back of his neck. Baekhyun let out a quiet whimper as he tugged the fabric of the taller's shirt. "Your boyfriend's in the living room, Baek." Baekhyun wanted to take it back, because no, Sehun wasn't his boyfriend, he met the guy just four hours ago. "He was good looking, by the way, I'll give you that. But I'll make you talk about him, how you two met and everything, but that's for some other time." Baekhyun didn't respond, he buried his face deeper into Chanyeol's chest, hugging him tighter. "I let you out of my sight just for more than a month and you got yourself a boyfriend. You're really..." Chanyeol's voice trailed off.

"I'm really, what?" He asked, tilting his head up to meet Chanyeol's eyes. The taller looked sad. He was smiling but he was sad.

"My brain is alcohol-induced right now, I am very drunk actually, so I can't think of the exact adjective, but maybe unpredictable will suffice."

"Unpredictable." Baekhyun repeated.

"Well, you kissed me. I would've never predicted that." Baekhyun's heart began to pound at the mention of the kiss, he unconsciously stared at the taller's lips. "Although, I understood that you really got fed up and it was all staged. But now, there's a tall handsome man in the living room, he's out to steal you away from me."

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was drunk and that confessing his feelings for him right now was not a good idea. He wanted to say that he loved him and nobody could steal him away, and Sehun was just a stranger he met at the pub but he thought it could wait. He already wasted seven years, he thought it could wait one more day. Just one more day. He would confess to Chanyeol tomorrow morning.

"Grab a shirt in my closet and sleep in my bed. I'll ask Sehun to leave."

"No. Me barging in here uninvited is too much already. I'll sleep on the sofa." He said as he rummaged through Baekhyun's closet and grabbed a white washed out t-shirt. Baekhyun watched him walked out of the bedroom.

Baekhyun was leaning on the door frame as he watched Chanyeol talk to Sehun. Sehun was confused for a few seconds, not understanding what Chanyeol was saying before his face turned into an expression of realization and then he nodded. Baekhyun continued to watch as Chanyeol took off his jacket and his t-shirt, he watched Chanyeol's back muscles moved as he put on the white t-shirt he borrowed. He watched as Chanyeol fumbled with his belt and about to take it off when Sehun blocked his view. Sehun walked into the bedroom, pulling Baekhyun inside and closed the door.

"What the fuck?"

Baekhyun turned around and jumped into his bed ignoring Sehun. There was this fact that there was a stranger, okay maybe a friend, in his bedroom but his brain settled that fact aside. What he needed to think about right now was how to tell Chanyeol about everything. Everything he'd been keeping all these years.

"What the actual fuck." Sehun paced around. "Okay. Whatever." Sehun jumped onto the other side of the bed. "You make these wrong decisions and you want me to call you 'hyung'." His face was buried into the sheets, his voice muffled.

"I'll come clean tomorrow. I'll tell him everything. Tomorrow." Baekhyun's voice was loud. And clear. And there was finality in his voice. Like a promise. 

"You better. Because I don't want to be your boyfriend. Let's break up tomorrow."

Baekhyun snorted. "Do you want to borrow clothes?"

"No. I'm sleeping right now. Don't talk to me."

Baekhyun reached out and tapped the back of Sehun's head. How could he sleep face down on the bed? Baekhyun didn't question it. He felt sorry for the guy. He got tangled into Baekhyun's mess and he was really thankful because he didn't expose Baekhyun's big lie. "I owe you."

"Sshh."

Baekhyun kept quiet after that. He changed into comfortable clothes and tucked himself in his bed, far enough so he wouldn't touch nor disturb his fake boyfriend.

He couldn't sleep. It was already three in the morning but he was still lying awake. It was a mixture of nerves and a little bit of excitement and a lot of worries and second thoughts that kept him awake. Sehun was snoring beside him.

He grabbed his phone and texted Jongdae.

**_Ive done something stupid_ **

He didn't expect Jongdae to reply but his friend did. Why was he awake at this hour? He didn't ask.

**_Did you finally stripped or what_ **

**_No. So youre confirming that stripping is stupid_ **

**_Maybe but it's effective im telling you_ **

**_Maybe i dont need to do that_ **

**_Ohhh i can smell somethingg_ **

**_Youre an idiot Jongdae what tf do u smell_ **

**_I can smell your confidence is this really happening r u gonna go get him finally after 56684973 years_ **

**_Maybe_ **

**_What do u mean maybe just do it u coward_ **

After 30 minutes of tossing and turning, he decided to get up. Water. Yes. Water. He wanted to drink a glass of cold water.

He quietly sneaked out of his bedroom. He didn't walk toward the kitchen, though. He walked toward the sofa. He stared at Chanyeol for a bit. The taller was lying on his side, the light in the kitchen was on, the shadow of his lashes dark in his cheeks.

Chanyeol, eyes closed, extended his arm, beckoning Baekhyun to lie down.

Baekhyun wasted no time. He positioned himself beside Chanyeol. The taller squeezed himself against the backrest of the sofa to accommodate Baekhyun. The sofa wasn't wide to accommodate two people but they made it work, with Chanyeol's strong arm around him pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall.

"Can't sleep?"

Baekhyun hummed in response, burying his face in the crook of the taller's neck. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

Chanyeol ran his hand along Baekhyun's back. "It's okay. I got you now."

Baekhyun slid one leg between Chanyeol's. He wanted to be closer. Closer. He wanted to hold him like this forever. After a few months of being lost, just one hug from Chanyeol, he was found again. Chanyeol was his anchor. With Chanyeol's arms wrapped around him, he felt home. Now he understood why Jongdae never believed him when he said he could move on from Chanyeol. Because now he realized, that was indeed impossible. Moving on was long overdue, he should've done that long time ago and not now, he couldn't turn back now.

"I missed you." He whispered, like a secret.

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's body, pulling him closer. "I missed you too."

Baekhyun nuzzled his nose against Chanyeol's neck and placing a gentle kiss against the soft skin. _I love you_ , he wanted to say but he never voiced it out.

"I love you too, Baek."

Chanyeol heard him, nevertheless.

 

*  
*  
*  
*

*

 

The idiot left. He left so early Baekhyun woke up alone in the living room floor, he didn't know how he ended up on the floor, although that wasn't important because the idiot was gone.

Baekhyun, together with his undying love for Chanyeol, sat on the sofa and stared at the folded t-shirt that was placed neatly on the coffee table. The t-shirt Chanyeol wore that night.

Sehun walked out of his bedroom, "How did it go?" he asked.

Baekhyun didn't answer. He took off his t-shirt, threw it on the floor, and picked up the folded t-shirt on the coffee table and wore it. He walked into his bedroom and tried to sleep.

He wasn't able to sleep, of course. Not only that day, but also the succeeding nights.

Baekhyun was in his office right now but he wasn't doing anything productive. To say Baekhyun was restless would be an understatement.

He was mad, maybe he had gone crazy already. He was emotionally tired. He was sleep-deprived he wouldn't be surprised if he developed a mild case of insomnia.

All because of Park Chanyeol.

The idiot had been MIA for the past week.

He grabbed his phone and typed ' _What am I gonna do with all this love, fucker, where the hell are you?'_ but he never sent it.

He would confess face to face and not via text because what would be so impersonal. He wanted to see the idiot's face. He wanted to see how he would react. Baekhyun imagined a lot of scenarios in his head. He imagined what if Chanyeol didn't feel the same way and reject him, he decided he would force himself to Chanyeol. The idiot wouldn't have any choice but to accept him. Chanyeol couldn't live without him. He _would_ accept him. "You will accept me, you need me in your life, you told me you love me, well, you always tell me that when you're drunk but the last time, I felt it in my bones, Chanyeol you-"

He wasn't able to finish his monologue at Chanyeol's ugly picture on his phone screen because a text came in.

**_A birdie told me you have a secret to tell_ **

It was from Jongdae.  
Due to lack of sleep, Baekhyun was extra irritable. He didn't reply but another text came in. Still from Jongdae.

**_Chanyeol told me u have a secret._ **

Baekhyun's alertness jumped so high.

**_Where's that idiot are u with him where r u_ **

He was tapping his fingers on his table as he waited for Jongdae's reply.

**_No i dropped by his apartment last last night Sandra met up w some friends she was near chanyeols apartment so i dropped by for a minute i expected to see u there naked but nah_ **

It took Baekhyun a good ten seconds before he remembered who Sandra was. His memory was bad. Maybe because of the lack of sleep.

**_So what's the secret are you pregnant_ **

Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae's text. What the fuck was this another idiot talking about? He whacked his brain some more and realized it could be about Sehun. Chanyeol was such a loudmouthed idiot.

**_Arent you telling me? So Chanyeol had the right to know but I don't? Me? Your bestfriend?_ **

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, could Jongdae be any more dramatic? Baekhyun wouldn't tell him about Sehun. It would only make the mess a lot messier.

**_I'm on my period right now so I think I'm not pregnant Jongdae._ **

He sent his reply and turned his phone silent. He was too tired for this. Every time he looked down, it seemed like his eyes were going to fall. It was the lack of sleep. And hunger. Maybe he was just hungry.

He stood up and went downstairs to get some food.

He was on the last step of the stairs when he heard whispering voices coming from the kitchen. He moved slowly and tried to eavesdrop.

"I don't think so." That was Soojin.  
"Yeah. Me too. I don't think he needs the boss now." That would be Mino. And who was he talking about? Who didn't need Baekhyun?  
"And if he needed Baekhyun, that dinner would be over by now." That would be Tao.

"Who are we talking about?" Baekhyun whispered near Tao's ear, the guy jumped out.

"Fuck! What the fuck!" Tao continuously tapped his own chest, inhaling loudly. "You scared me, you shit."

Mino and Soojin were back in the kitchen in an instant while Tao leaned against the wall, normalizing his breathing. "So, who are we talking about?" Baekhyun squinted his eyes, scanning the hall when his eyes landed on his idiot.

Chanyeol.

He felt like all the blood in his body climbed to his head when he saw Chanyeol. With a guy.

Chanyeol was with a fucking guy.

"So, are you the boyfriend or are you a waiter?" Tao asked.

Baekhyun didn't answer because he was neither of the two. Chanyeol swore he wouldn't ask Baekhyun to pretend to be his boyfriend or to rate anyone. Did Chanyeol message him?

He ran up the stairs to check his phone. His heart was beating so loud, his mind was blank.

_Oh God. Please. Please. Please._

He didn't know what he was praying for. He unlocked his phone, he got one unread message. It was from Jongdae. He stared at his phone for several seconds, he waited a few more minutes, not a single message came. He ran downstairs.

"I knew he wouldn't."  
"Yeah. Maybe-"

"Is that Chanyeol's card?" He interrupted Tao and Soojin's conversation. Soojin walked back to the kitchen. Tao nodded and said yes. "I'll-" Baekhyun took a deep breath. "I'll give the card back."

Tao waited for the staff that was in charge of the counter. He then handed the holder to Baekhyun. The card and receipt carefully placed inside.

He stepped forward only to be yanked back by Tao. "Baek, you've gone so pale. Are you gonna be okay?" Baekhyun nodded. His mind was still blank. "Okay." Baekhyun stepped forward again only to be yanked back by Tao. Again. "Baek. I just want to say that you're much prettier. That's all. Okay, go." Tao gently pushed him out and Baekhyun panicked.

_No. No. No. I can't do it. My knees are gonna give out._

He was about to step back when Chanyeol's eyes met his. Baekhyun held the stare and walked toward Chanyeol. It was a short walk but suddenly Baekhyun's brain ran ten thoughts per second. He couldn't understand why he felt numb. Was he mad? He couldn't be mad, why would he be mad at Chanyeol? Was he sad? Maybe? Yes? Was he going to cry? Maybe? Cry a lot? But not now. Not right now.

"Hi, here's your card sir. Thank you for dining with us. Hope to see you again." He said in one breath, staring down at Chanyeol. He then turned around, got a good three seconds to check the date out. The date smiled at him and Baekhyun had a strong urge to yell ' _who the fuck are you_ ' and ' _why are you so pretty_ ' and ' _chanyeol is an idiot and his feet smells and he watches zootopia he's a kid and his morning breath will kill you and he's dumb and stupid and really dumb and he's mine fuck off'_. But he didn't say anything. He walked back to the kitchen, climbed the stairs to his office, fetched his phone, and sent Chanyeol a message.

**_Passed. He's perfect. He's so pretty. 10/10._ **

Chanyeol left him on read.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im disappointed w my prev chapter. But Im trying to save this fic T___T


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song being played at the end part of the chapter is called HANGING BY A MOMENT by lifehouse. U need to listen to the song to feel my feels. Gdhshsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE the LAST CHAPTER BUT I CANT SQUEEZE IT I NEED ONE MORE.
> 
> SO THIS ISNT THE LAST.
> 
> THERES ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT ILL BE POSTING IT IMMEDIATELY I PROMISE

 

 

 

 

 

"We're gonna try that new BBQ place later, along Jongno-Gu. You should come."

Baekhyun eyed the calendar on his table. Thursday. Staff dinner. It had been months since he last joined them. He'd been a shitty boss.

"Do you have enough budget for BBQ? Let me-"

"Yes." Kyungsoo said, cutting him off. "We actually saved the budget from last week for tonight. I mentioned this just to invite you."

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, okay. Count me in." He would rather eat BBQ than go home early and do nothing but think about Chanyeol.

"Okay. I'll tell them."

"And, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, by the way. I'm going to Busan, I'm attending my best friend's wedding this Saturday." Kyungsoo's eyebrows shot up high. It took a second for Baekhyun to figure out why Kyungsoo seemed so shocked. "Oh, no. My other best friend. Not, not-"

"Okay." Kyungsoo nodded.

Baekhyun shook his head because the thought of Chanyeol getting married would definitely make him cry and no. No more crying.

His phone vibrated, a message came in.

**_Are you upstairs? Can i see you?_ **

Speaking of the idiot.

"Uhm, Soo?" Kyungsoo was already at the door when he looked back at Baekhyun. "If Chanyeol wants to come up, tell the guys to," he cleared his throat, "let him. Just let him in." He said, eyes on his phone, not in the mood to be at the receiving end of Kyungsoo's judging look.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll tell them."

When he heard the door shut closed, he grabbed his phone and typed a reply.

**_Yeah. Sure._ **

He was a masochist now, he wasn't only the chill best friend who was nursing an unrequited love. What an upgrade.

He squatted down, opening the bottom drawer far under his table, opening the bottle of whiskey real quick. He rummaged for a shot glass, he was certain he had one in here somewhere. After ten seconds he gave up and chugged the whiskey straight from the bottle. Just a mouthful. He swallowed it slowly, cursing because fuck, he could almost feel the liquid slitting the inside of his throat.

He was an alcoholic now, too. He would die young because of this fucking love. _I don't want this love anymore, to be honest._

He placed the whiskey back just in time as the door got pushed open.

"Hey, Baek."

 _Hey me_. "Hey, what's up." He said as he stood up and waved at Chanyeol awkwardly. The taller threw him a funny look and snorted. _Youre loving my misery, I see._

"Nothing, just dropping by." Chanyeol walked toward him. "You looked so stressed again. Want me to give you a back massage?" The taller raised his hands, moving his fingers like he was playing the piano.

 _How about you use those hands to choke me instead because I want to die._ "No, thanks. I'm good." Baekhyun said as he sat down. He gave Chanyeol a thumbs up. He didn't know why he gave Chanyeol a thumbs up. It was awkward and he looked like an idiot for sure.

"C'mon." Chanyeol was behind him in an instant. His palms on Baekhyun's shoulders, then to his spine. He moved his thumbs upward and Baekhyun wondered if his tears were from his back because he swore his eyes were tearing up in time with Chanyeol's kneading.

"Yeol, seriously. I'm fine." He whined weakly.

"Your muscles are so tensed though. Just a little more. Before Luhan arrives."

Oh. Pretty boy Luhan. The pretty boy who appeared out of nowhere Luhan. The pretty boy Baekhyun had approved Luhan. The pretty boy who Chanyeol had been dating for weeks now Luhan. Baekhyun stayed silent.

"You driving tomorrow? Or Sehun?"

Baekhyun hadn't told Sehun about the wedding yet. The guy didn't even know he was going to the wedding. Baekhyun didn't even know if the guy would be available Saturday afternoon to attend the wedding. And Busan was too far.

"No, I-," he cleared his throat, he would never drink lukewarm whiskey again, "I hate long drives, I hate driving in general and, I have best man duties tomorrow. Jongdae's driving and we will leave early morning."

"And Sehun?"

Baekhyun cursed silently. Chanyeol was asking too many questions. Baekhyun didn't even know where his fake boyfriend was. They already had undergone a fake break up. "He has some things to do." He hid his hands under the table because they kept on fidgeting. "He wasn't sure if he could come, actually." Baekhyun mentally tapped his own shoulder. It was a nice way out. Sehun was busy. That was good. Sehun couldn't go.

Chanyeol hummed, still gently massaging Baekhyun's back. "I still have work until 4 pm tomorrow, good thing Luhan volunteered to drive."

Baekhyun would take that back. Sehun couldn't be too busy. He needed to be there.

"I think that's enough, Yeol. I'm feeling better, thanks." He said, tapping Chanyeol's hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." The taller squeezed his shoulders one last time before he stepped back and walked around Baekhyun's table, now facing him. "I think Luhan's already downstairs. Join us?"

 _Me? Join you and your pretty boy?_ "I already ate." No, he hadn't eaten. But he hadn't reached that level of masochism yet, so he declined.

"How about beer? Later?" Chanyeol asked with a hopeful look on his face. _You? Luhan? And me? Beer? And how did Luhan's name came between our names?_ "Just you and me." Baekhyun swore Chanyeol was a mind reader. It was a pity, he couldn't read hearts.

"Okay. Yeah. Sure." That was a lot of affirmations. Baekhyun was in that level of masochism.

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him before he walked out of Baekhyun's office. Baekhyun wanted to cry because that was the exact same smile he flashed Baekhyun that one Friday afternoon, 4:13, June 18th, seven years ago.

When the door was shut closed, he ducked again, fumbling with the drawer handle. Just one more shot, he said to himself. He chugged a mouthful and put the bottle back.

He sat back on his chair and caught sight of the small calendar on his table. He remembered the staff dinner. Great. He forgot. He said he would come. Staffs and BBQ or Chanyeol and beer probably by the Han river? He would have to ditch one. He needed to choose.

When he came up with a decision, he ducked and fumbled with the drawer again. One more shot.

He was such a shitty boss.

 

***  
***  
***

 

"Hey, slow down." Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'm in my second and you're already," he counted the empty cans scattered around Baekhyun's feet, "in your fifth." Chanyeol handed Baekhyun one and kept four cans behind him. "Last one for you. And these are mine."

He whined while making grabby hands at the cans but Chanyeol just pinched his cheeks.

"Stop pinching me! Fuck." He swatted the taller's hands.

They were sitting on the grass, facing each other and Chanyeol was all smiley and happy and cheery and Baekhyun thought he looked really cute. He cried a little inside because happiness looked good on Chanyeol and maybe not just happiness maybe there was a little bit of love or a lot of love and maybe he loved the pretty boy already.

"Why are you so cranky?" Chanyeol pinched his arm this time.

He didn't feel the pain immediately because he was drunk already, blame the whiskey, so his reaction to physical pain was five seconds late. Chanyeol's hand was already gone before he whined. "Seriously! That hurts!" Chanyeol only laughed at him. "Why are you so happy? You're such an idiot."

Chanyeol stared at him, smiling. "Because you're here. In front of me." He said like it was a given fact.

"Huh? What?"

The taller flicked him on the forehead. "I'm happy. Because you're here." Chanyeol said while opening another can.

It took five seconds before Baekhyun palm his forehead. "Fuck! Stop it! Stop," his voice trailed off. "hurting me." That had a deeper meaning and he didn't want to think about that right now and he wanted to punch himself but he couldn't so he punched the taller's chest instead. "And what do you mean by that? I'm always here, fucker." Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, he knew that the taller was always affectionate when he was half drunk but he was only on his third beer and he was sober. So why would Chanyeol say those things?

Chanyeol punched him back. "If you don't stop swearing I will bite your tongue." The taller warned.

 _Oh, bite me_. He punched the taller's chest, hard, three times. Chanyeol stared at him, disbelief evident in his face before he grinned. The kind of grin that screamed trouble.

 _Oh no_.

Before he could brace himself, Chanyeol pushed him and pinned him down to the ground with all the weight of his upper body, and Baekhyun was about to throw up because the taller started tickling him. "Fuck, get off! Oh my god!" Chanyeol knew his weak spots and kept attacking him, they both laughed so hard. He tried to wiggle out of Chanyeol's hold but the taller was too heavy. "I'm gonna die, Park Chanyeol I can't breathe!" He kneed Chanyeol's leg, and successfully pushed the taller away.

He was still on the ground, catching his breath.

When his breathing turned to normal, he glanced at the taller who was lying beside him. Chanyeol poked him on the cheek repeatedly, Baekhyun closed his eyes and let him. When the poking stopped, he opened his eyes and he saw that the taller's gaze was fixed on him. He turned his face away.

"Yeol." He called as he stared at the few visible stars in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you happy?"

"I already told you."

"I want to hear it. Again."

Chanyeol moved closer beside him, copying Baekhyun's position and stared at the sky, too.

"Because you're here."

"But I'm always here."

"No. I mean, even though you have Sehun, you still find time to be with me."

Baekhyun snorted. Sehun was really a bad idea. But the lie was too deep now, too late, he would look pathetic if he take it back.

"Well, you have Luhan yet you're here with me too." Chanyeol only hummed in response. The silence was uncomfortable and Baekhyun felt the need to fill it. "Jongdae's getting married in less than 48 hours."

Chanyeol didn't respond, Baekhyun thought he might've fallen asleep but when he glanced beside him, the taller's eyes were wide open, staring at the sky.

"Yeol."

Chanyeol turned his head to face him. "Yes?"

What he was about to say was triggered by Jongdae's wedding and he might sound very stupid. And dumb. And maybe selfish. But it was mainly a wish, and it couldn't wait for a shooting star. He would say it out loud.

Baekhyun turned his head again, away from Chanyeol's gaze, he fixed his own eyes to the night sky.

"You can't marry Luhan."

 

Silence.

 

Deafening silence.

 

Awkward silence.

 

Then a snort.

 

The taller snorted. Baekhyun closed his eyes and mentally cursed nonstop for one minute.

"Why?"

Baekhyun said that just to test the waters and it was clearly a bad idea. The whiskey was a bad idea. Five cans of beer was a bad idea. Choosing Chanyeol over BBQ was a bad idea.

Now he didn't know how to answer Chanyeol's 'why' and he had to think quick. Maybe something funny, he would turn it into a joke.

"Because I think he's the jealous type. I bet he won't let me sleep over at your house during the holidays. Okay, maybe he'll let me sleep but not on the sofa. I bet he'll make me sleep on the floor, Yeol. I don't want to sleep on the floor. My back would really hurt if I sleep on the floor. I bet he wouldn't give me a pillow-"

"Yeah. Okay."

"What?" Baekhyun sat up and looked down at Chanyeol. He had a lot to say but Chanyeol already agreed? The taller had that secretive smile and Baekhyun frowned as he realized that the taller only agreed just to shut him from rambling. It riled him up. The alcohol was really a bad idea because now he was pissed about this stupid thing that was clearly not worth getting mad at. "No, you don't understand, Yeol. Seriously. You can't-"

Chanyeol grabbed the collar of Baekhyun's shirt, pulling him down. The taller's other hand was on the back of his neck, pulling Baekhyun's head, placing it against his chest. Baekhyun was in an uncomfortable position but he turned his body to the side until he positioned himself into a better angle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_What are we doing, Yeol?_

He sighed because his anger was gone, it was uncalled for anyway. He rubbed the side of his head against Chanyeol's chest a few times.

"I won't." Chanyeol said but Baekhyun was drunk and too comfortable to even listen to his surroundings. He couldn't even remember what they were talking about as the taller played with his hair. It was putting him to sleep. "I won't." Chanyeol repeated before he hummed a familiar tune. Baekhyun recognized the melody just before sleep overtook him. It was the song Chanyeol dedicated to him years ago.

 

*  
*  
*

 

"Why is Busan already on the GPS?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you have some errands here in Seoul?"

"I've done it yesterday."

Baekhyun bumped his head on the dashboard upon realizing that Jongdae tricked him. It was too early for Baekhyun's liking. He had a mild hangover, it was just five in the morning, the car was moving, driving away from his apartment.

He grabbed his phone to type a message to Sehun. He stared at his screen for a long time, he didn't know what to say.

"What's the name of the hotel?"

"What, you didn't check the invitation?"

Baekhyun closed his eyes to calm himself. "What's the name of the hotel?" He asked again.

Jongdae eyed him, eyebrows raised. Baekhyun glared back. "Park Hyatt Hotel, Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun ignored the remark and typed the name of the hotel.

_**Jongdae's wedding. Busan. Park Hyatt Hotel. Tomorrow afternoon. 4 pm. I need a boyfriend.** _

He sent the message and hoped for the best. His phone's battery was running out. He closed his eyes and breathed and started to count 1 to 10 to calm himself again because he forgot to bring his phone's charger.

"Baek, speaking of the hotel, I originally booked one room for you and Chanyeol. I didn't expect the both of you would bring someone, so-"

"Give him the room. I'll just book one for myself."

He unlocked his phone and searched the hotel on booking websites. It was just for one night so he chose the cheapest room for two people, just in case Sehun would go, but even the cheapest one was not cheap at all. The hotel was expensive.

After booking, he checked the photos of the hotel rooms and function halls. He couldn't believe the idiot sitting beside him was getting married.

"Baek."

Baekhyun hummed in response, still scanning the photos.

"I don't buy it."

"Buy what?" He asked, eyes still on his phone.

"This Luhan thing. I don't buy it."

"Why not?" Baekhyun's mood got spoiled at the mention of the pretty boy's name.

"I don't know. I just don't." Jongdae shrugged. "Like you and this Sehun."

"What about me and Sehun?" Jongdae threw him an incredulous look. "Eyes on the road, please. Thanks."

Jongdae kept his gaze forward before he snorted. "Because I know it's fake. I'm sure. But, I won't comment on it because I'm getting married tomorrow I don't want to lose any brain cell on this. I really want to dig deep about this game you, not only you actually, both of you. I want to know what's this game both of you are playing but I have to watch and wait because I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to stress myself."

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. "Yes. I agree. I don't want to think about it too. So lets shut up." He said. He didn't bother to argue about Jongdae's take on him and Sehun being fake. His friend was right anyway.

His phone vibrated and he thanked all the saints because Sehun replied.

_**We broke up why am i getting drag into this again** _

He typed quickly as he prayed for his phone to hang on and not die.

_**I owe you a lot but this would be the last time i promise ill make it up to you im not forcing you to come or anything but you're my only hope and my life is at your mercy** _

He successfully sent the message before his battery ran out. He threw the now useless phone at his feet and slanted his seat. "I'm going to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes.

 

**

**

 

It was seven in the morning when Jongdae woke him up to grab breakfast at Sunsan service area. Busan would be another 2 and a half hours away. He dragged himself out of the car and followed Jongdae.

Jongdae ordered a heavy meal while Baekhyun settled with hangover soup.

"What does Sehun look like?" Jongdae asked as Baekhyun reached out to his tray to steal a spoonful of rice.

"Tall." He answered, not giving too much thought.

Jongdae hummed, clearly not satisfied with Baekhyun's answer but he didn't push it. However, Jongdae spoke again after a while.

"What does Luhan look like?"

"Well, he's," Baekhyun began to torture the tofu in his soup, "pretty. And he's," he did the same to the side dishes, poking it forcefully using his chopsticks, "really pretty. He's so pretty and very pretty and let's not talk about him." He took a deep breath and placed his spoon and chopsticks carefully on the side of his tray. "I'm done eating." He stood up, lifted his tray and walked to the return table.

He psyched himself to be calm because he shouldn't get mad at Jongdae because Jongdae was only asking, and Jongdae was getting married tomorrow and Jongdae was curious about the additional guests to his wedding, so he shouldn't get mad at Jongdae.

He laid his tray on the return table, not sparing Jongdae a look, he walked out and straight to the car.

They were both quiet during the car ride. The only sound was coming from the radio that was tuned into a foreign station. It was an hour or less later when his friend threw a weak punch in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun didn't move. He kept his blank stare at the window. "It's fine. Let's not talk about him anymore. You'll see him tomorrow anyway."

It was another thirty minutes later when Baekhyun felt a sense of devaju. It was unsettling but he ignored it because it usually lasts just a second anyway but it dragged into half a minute, Baekhyun straightened up, push the seat belt away from his chest and looked around.

Jongdae noticed his sudden movements and looked at him curiously. "What's the matter?"

His dejavu moment hadn't stopped and he was really weirded out. He stared at the window again, like he was looking for something but he didn't know what exactly he was looking for.

"Did you forget something?" Jongdae asked but he ignored him, he was still looking at his surroundings. He looked at the rearview, checking the back seat and finally turned his gaze to the dashboard. "Baek, you're scaring me right no-"

"FUCK!" Baekhyun screamed.

He felt the car swerved to the left as he rummaged for his phone on his feet.

"What is wrong with you?! Fuck! I almost crashed the car you fuc-"

"TURN THE VOLUME UP AND LISTEN TO THE SONG JONGDAE!" Baekhyun screamed as he looked for his phone and cursed when he remembered that it ran out of battery. "FUCK!"

Jongdae managed to pull over by the side of the road. "Why? Why? What's happening?! Calm down!!"

Baekhyun reached out to Jongdae's pocket, "Where's your phone, Dae? We need to record this song, JONGDAE, GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING PHONE!"

His friend swatted his hands away.

Baekhyun started crying.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

He turned up the volume of the radio with shaky hands.

 _There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_  
_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

"This song! This is our song! This is Chanyeol's song! He dedicated this song to me, I need to know the lyrics of this fucking English song! Please record it or something, please, please, please-"

"Okay. Okay. Shut up."

 _There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_

"You don't understand! This song is important to me! He played this song non-stop when we drove to Busan on his 21st birthday-"

"Baek shut the fuck up!"

  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"He told me this song is for me, I need to know the meaning of this song, Jongdae please record it, pleas-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Jongdae yelled.

He covered his face with his hands. His tears were falling as the memories of that specific day flooded his mind. That was six years ago. Chanyeol's 21st birthday. Just the two of them, driving all the way to Busan, sharing a bottle of wine as they watched the sunset by the beach. They were happy. They were so happy.

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Jongdae turned the radio off when the song ended. Baekhyun's sobs were the only noise engulfing the car. Then he realized that Jongdae had told him that he could understand and speak English decently.

Jongdae was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Baekhyun stared back with a hopeful and questioning look.

Jongdae sighed and reached out to wipe Baekhyun's tears with his thumb.

"I don't know about now, Baek. But he was absolutely in love with you when he was 21."

 

*  
*  
*  
*


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i read your comments and im srsly scared because you might get disappointed with this final chapter but pls dont fight me T___T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS SPELLINGS AND SHIT
> 
> And when a 'song' was mentioned, it was the same song guys. Still "HANGING BY A MOMENT" by lifehouse.  
>  
> 
> What even is this. Idk anymore.

 

 

 

"I'm in love with you since I was 20. You were in love with me when you were 21. I want you to know that I'm still in love with you now that I'm 27-"

"No."

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean no?"

"Jongdae. I can't-."

"Baek, listen. You need to memorize this because I know that if you don't, you will stutter and there's a big possibility that you'll chicken out and not say anything at all." Jongdae jumped into the bed next to him, the bed creaked at the sudden weight. "Baek, repeat after me." Jongdae pulled his ears. "Chanyeol, I'm in love with you since I was 20-"

Baekhyun shoved Jongdae away and stood up. "I'm checking into my own room." Jongdae angrily buried his own head under the pillow before he deliberately bumped his head into the bed and said some words Baekhyun didn't quite hear. "What?"

Jongdae sat up and faced him. "I feel obliged to do something. I feel like I should lock both of you, together in one room."

"Let's not talk about this, Dae." Baekhyun pleaded. The lack of sleep and the long drive drained all his energy, not to mention the extreme emotions he felt just hours ago. His brain couldn't process the newly acquired information and he couldn't hold another conversation about Chanyeol. He needed a break.

"After you cried like a baby because of a song? Do you want me to recite the word for word translation of the lyrics again? I have the song in my playlist now." Jongdae huffed as he collapsed his body back to the bed. "But you know what, you're right. This is a waste of brain cell. I need to rest. I'm getting married tomorrow for fuck's sake."

He sat beside Jongdae as soon as his ears recovered from Jongdae's whiny voice. "I'm going to my room now. I'll see you later, or tomorrow." Jongdae closed his eyes in pure resignation, ignoring Baekhyun. "Just call me if you need anything."

When Jongdae didn't respond, Baekhyun disconnected his phone from Jongdae's charger, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Baekhyun felt guilty because he was Jongdae's best man and he was supposed to hype his friend. However, he'd done nothing but stress the guy out. The guy was getting married while he and Chanyeol managed to unconsciously declare this pining game at the same time.

He was mad at Chanyeol. He was mad at himself too.

But he was in another level of mad at Chanyeol. Because he was the outspoken one. He was the free-spirited, outgoing and the brave one between the two of them. He should've made a move.

Dedicating an English song wasn't a valid confession in Baekhyun's opinion. English was the language of aliens. Chanyeol knew he wouldn't be able to understand shit.

He cursed loudly inside the elevator when he remembered the cassette tape. The fucking cassette tape Chanyeol gave him that contained that same song.

He shook his head, because no. It wasn't valid. Still not valid. Chanyeol knew he didn't own a cassette player so how would Baekhyun know?? _The fuck does he think this is?? Blues clues??_ Chanyeol was an idiot. Since years ago until now, no improvement at all, still an idiot. _I want to punch him so bad. Fuck._

And Baekhyun was no better because he was a coward.

 _I can't believe I'm gonna say this but Jongdae was right_ , he thought as he pushed the door open and walked inside his hotel room. He jumped onto the bed, face first. _I should've fucking stripped._

***

 

_**31st floor me and Sandra dinner come here** _

It was 10 o'clock in the evening when Baekhyun woke up. Without getting up, he raised his arms upward and wiggled his toes to check if he had the energy to go. Nope. Still too tired.

**_I want to meet the bride but ill pass. Too tired. Can't get up._ **

He tried to go back to sleep, closing his eyes but his brain decided to show him a powerpoint presentation of the past years. Memories, like a slide show. Some scenes from the university. Frat parties. And then some concerts and musicals.

Baekhyun lived a very interesting life, he believed.

When he thought about it, they really had a lot of moments. He couldn't think of any dull moment, or a particularly sad moment. When the thought about Chanyeol, all he could remember was them laughing. It was always the same scenario.

Their dynamic was only shaken when Chanyeol's mother began to act like those monster moms on tv dramas, taking matters into their own hands especially with regards to their son's or daughter's relationships and marriage and shit.

Baekhyun spent time thinking about who was the main person or the main factor to blame regarding his misery.

In the end, he realized it would be him.

**_Your hero will be arriving in 30 minutes or less_ **

It was 11 pm when Baekhyun changed into an oversized hoodie and headed to the 31st floor.

He took his time admiring the luxurious lounge around the living room bar. He took a seat near the glass wall which had a breathtaking view of the Gwangan Bridge. He was enjoying the beautiful scenery when he heard someone talking in Chinese, he looked to his right and saw Luhan on his phone, talking angrily, or maybe it was the language that made it sound like he was arguing with someone on his phone.

Baekhyun stood up and looked for Chanyeol.

He found the taller talking to the bartender at the bar.

He walked slowly toward the bar, he stared at the back of Chanyeol's head and contemplated if he should slam the idiot's head into the counter just for the hell of it but he didn't because the bartender noticed the murderous look on his face and he wouldn't be able to get away with the crime.

He sat on a stool instead, on Chanyeol's right side, leaving an empty stool between them. He couldn't be too close to Chanyeol because his hand was seriously itching to punch the idiot. And then pull him afterward. And say sorry. And then kiss him. And then kiss him some more.

"Hey." He said in a whispery voice.

Chanyeol turned to him. "Hey." He said, echoing Baekhyun's voice. He looked at Baekhyun up and down before his expression changed into an apologetic one. "Hey, Jongdae told me you booked another room. I'm sorry. He just told me when we arrived, I didn't-"

"It's okay." He assured.

Chanyeol threw him a worried look like he was reading Baekhyun, searching for the anger or anything unpleasant but Baekhyun hid it well.

"But we could've just shared the room, you know. Since Jongdae also told me that Sehun hasn't confirmed yet if he's coming."

"It's fine, Chanyeol." _Besides, angry Chinese man will probably make me sleep on the floor_ , he thought as he glanced at Luhan who was still on the phone, talking angrily, if the harsh hand movements were any indication.

"Okay." Chanyeol said. "Do you want a drink?" He said after a moment, voice careful, like he was talking to a sleeping tiger that would go off any minute and it was unusual because they never talked carefully, Chanyeol always talked carelessly, and Baekhyun became extra cautious. Maybe Jongdae told him something? Or did he read Baekhyun's mind just now?

"I'll pass. Thanks. I'm just lounging here, just to kill time." Baekhyun said casually, fixing his eyes on Chanyeol's drink. Jongdae's voice echoed in his head, looking at Chanyeol, he thought this could be a good time to tell him, but Baekhyun hadn't paid attention to Jongdae earlier so he didn't know where to start. Should he drop the bomb or go for a slow kill? He chose the latter. "Yeol."

Chanyeol hummed, spinning the glass of something that looked a lot like cognac in front of him.

"You know that song," Baekhyun drawled.

"What song?" Chanyeol asked, eyes still on the glass.

Baekhyun waited for a while.

"That song you dedicated to me. Years ago."

Chanyeol's hands stopped moving, the glass of cognac remained still. Both of them remained still.

"Yes, what about it?" He asked, eyes still on the drink. Baekhyun wanted to slam Chanyeol's head on the drink.

_Now you can't look at me did you realize how fucking lame it was dedicating an alien song to me you shithead_

Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I heard it on the radio. This morning."

Chanyeol finally tore his gaze away from the glass and turned to look at Baekhyun.

"Okay." Chanyeol dragged the word, looking at him anxiously, waiting for his next words.

Baekhyun was losing his patience. He was about to go off. Chanyeol was really in front of him being very difficult and stupid and dumb, why couldn't he fill the blanks?

He clenched his fingers around his knees. "I heard the song and-"

"Kris is such a pain in the ass! Fuck this guy. Now I know why you hate him. Even the people in HR hates him." The angry Chinese pretty boy sat on the stool between him and Chanyeol. "He's asking for this file and I swear I sent it before clocking out, he said he didn't receive any email, I'm going to poke his eye out, Chanyeol are you listening?" Baekhyun managed to turn his face away before Luhan turned around. "Oh, fuck." Luhan climbed off the chair. "I interrupted something, didn't I? Sorry. Please, carry on." Luhan said and walked away but not more than three steps, his phone rang, he walked back. "I'm sorry but I need to borrow your laptop, like, right now." Luhan said and walked away.

"Baek,-"

"Go. Just go." Baekhyun dismissed.

Chanyeol took his time before he responded. "I'll be back." He said before he trailed behind Luhan.

If his discourse analysis was right, it meant Chanyeol and Luhan were working in the same company. Chanyeol hadn't told him about that. Now, Chanyeol and Luhan's relationship wasn't too fake anymore. Jongdae refused to buy it, but Baekhyun somehow was sold.

He grabbed the abandoned cognac and chugged it down, wincing as the strong liquor set his mouth and throat on fire. "Fuck this shit. I give up." He mumbled as he wiped his mouth.

"How long?" The bartender asked casually while wiping the counter.

It was surprising how Baekhyun caught it, didn't need to wait a second before he replied. "Seven."

"Months?"

He let out a dry laugh. "Years."

The bartender was taken aback and could only shake his head. He grabbed the glass in front of Baekhyun, refilled it, and pushed it back in front of him. "On the house."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, the bartender had that tight-lipped sad smile. Baekhyun snorted as he took the glass. Some bartenders really had a soft spot for people with broken hearts.

**_Lobby._ **

Baekhyun chugged the drink and left the bar.

 

**  
**  
**  
**

 

It was two in the morning when Baekhyun walked out of the shower. Sehun was still awake, lying on the bed, playing a game on his phone.

Baekhyun walked to his own bed, tucking himself under the thick duvet.

"Chanyeol was here 10 minutes ago. I opened the door and he was kinda shocked to see me. Told him to come in but he just left."

Baekhyun pulled the duvet over his face.

 

**  
**  
**  
**

 

The wedding hall was decorated with fake, but almost real-looking cherry blossoms. The ceremony ran smoothly, nobody objected the union of the two. It was a beautiful wedding. The bride was shockingly gorgeous, Baekhyun didn't know how Jongdae tricked that woman to marry him. Despite being American, she could speak Japanese fluently and Korean decently. They had a small talk after the ceremony when the guests were called by batch, to come forward for group photos.

The guests, Baekhyun estimated, were composed of fifty percent English speakers, forty percent Korean and ten percent Japanese. All were dressed according to the theme, light pink and dark blue, sporting smiles and laughs and smiles and more smiles.

Aside from Jongdae. The guy was frowning. At him. And at Chanyeol.

It started when they were called to go, just him and Chanyeol to take a photo with the bride and groom.

Chanyeol stood awkwardly behind the married couple as Baekhyun stood ridiculously far away from them, Jongdae needed to drag him closer. Jongdae pinched him on the arm before he could walk away.

"I swear to God, Byun Baekhyun, you're stressing me out."

"I'm not even doing anything." He said in defense.

Jongdae looked like he wanted to bite him. "I know. That's why I'm stressed out. You're not doing anything."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm gonna do something. Maybe. Just wait. Okay? And smile. Ugly groom."

Jongdae glared at him, his face clearly screamed ' _Fuck you._ '

Baekhyun turned back and walked away which clearly meant ' _Whatever_.' Because he wasn't planning to do anything. Nothing at all.

Baekhyun was already pissed earlier when he learned that the four of them would be sharing just one table. It was a big table with just the four of them, it was awkward since the very beginning because all of them could feel the tension, there was a huge elephant in the middle of the table but nobody dared to talk about it.

He walked purposely slow when he saw Luhan and Sehun having a very serious conversation. The two were left at their table at the back. He scanned the room and found Chanyeol at the minibar located at the left side beside a small stage where a band was playing.

The two stopped talking when they noticed that Baekhyun was back. He sat beside Sehun, nudged the guy on the arm and threw him a questioning look. Sehun looked at him with an innocent expression, too innocent it was suspicious. The guy kept the cryptic expression and didn't say anything.

When Luhan turned away from them, he nudged Sehun's arm again.

"What were you two talking about just now?"

The guy shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I didn't come all the way from Seoul just for you to accuse me of lying." Sehun said with a pointed look before he smiled cheekily. "And I need free food for a week, to make up for all this and can I have a kitchen pass in your restaurant?"

He stared at Sehun, the guy looked like a kid with pleading eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." Baekhyun said and kept silent when Chanyeol came back from the bar, holding two cocktails.

The taller sat back beside Luhan but pushed one cocktail across the table in front of Baekhyun without looking at him, he then turned his back and faced the band.

Baekhyun stared at the drink, still absorbing what happened, then he heard a giggle. He glanced to his right and saw Luhan looking at him with a knowing smile. And Baekhyun was dumbfounded, because _what the fuck?_  Why was the pretty boy giggling when his boyfriend gave Baekhyun a drink? It wasn't a big deal, but why was the guy kept throwing him a sly look? Sehun might've said something.

He stared at Sehun, and the guy too, had a sly look on his face, but he wasn't looking at Baekhyun. However, he was biting his lower lip to stop himself from smiling and Baekhyun was so sure something was going on especially when Luhan started to clap his hands, twice, then burying his face in it. The guy was certainly laughing silently.

When Luhan recovered, he shook his head and stared ahead. "This is crazy." He mumbled. Sehun nodded in agreement and Baekhyun was at lost.

He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Sehun's arm. "What's this? What are you guys laughing at?" He asked.

"Sehun, I'm getting a drink." Luhan announced as he stood up. "Let's go."

Baekhyun's jaw dropped when Sehun stood up and trailed behind Luhan, leaving him and Chanyeol. The taller was oblivious because his eyes were fixed on the band playing alien songs and Baekhyun wanted to kick him under the table because _hey your boyfriend is stealing my boyfriend and they're acting weird_ but the table was big and wide and he couldn't reach Chanyeol's feet no matter how hard he tried.

He was left with no choice but to walk over and sit beside Chanyeol. He tapped the taller's shoulder.

"Hey, Yeol. Your boyfriend stole my boyfriend just now." He whispered.

Chanyeol glanced at him and he backed away quickly because their faces were too close. The taller's lips were slightly parted and Baekhyun stared a little bit. Or maybe a lot.

"What?" The taller asked.

"What?" He asked back, still staring at Chanyeol's lips.

"Huh?" The taller asked.

"What? Why?" He asked back, staring at Chanyeol's eyes this time.

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. "You said something, Baek."

"Me? What did I say?" He asked curiously. Chanyeol gave up and turned his attention to the band again. Baekhyun then caught sight of Sehun and Luhan at the bar and he realized he fucking zoned out. He cursed silently and tapped Chanyeol's shoulder again. "Yeol. Your boyfriend is flirting with my boyfriend right now. They're at the bar, look."

The taller glanced at the bar quickly. "They're just talking."

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol because _what_? Luhan touching Sehun's arm, and Sehun leaning down to say something right into Luhan's ear did not equate to _just talking_. "Luhan's literally touching Sehun's arm right now, just fucking look!"

Chanyeol was tapping the table with his fingers along with the beat of the song, clearly not paying attention to him and what he was saying. "Then go get your boyfriend or something." He said, not sparing Baekhyun a glance.

Baekhyun almost stood up in disbelief.

He stared at the taller's neck and contemplated if he should choke him to death or smack him on the nape or pull his hair out. He wasn't able to do any of the three because Luhan and Sehun were doing some weird stuff, they were waving into a random direction, he followed their gazes and found Jongdae on the receiving end. Jongdae pointed at himself, Sehun nodded, Luhan beckoned him to come.

Jongdae stood up and walked towards them.

Baekhyun's brain logged out when Sehun and Luhan began talking to Jongdae.

Sehun was the first to talk, Jongdae was listening attentively. And then Luhan said something, pointing at himself, explaining with hand gestures and shit. Jongdae seemed stressed. Jongdae was pulling his own hair off his head. Sehun and Luhan talked at the same time and Jongdae didn't know where to look, then he raised his hands, shutting the two guys up.

"Yeol, are you fucking seeing this?"

"What?"

Jongdae said something to Luhan, and then he pointed at Baekhyun. When Luhan nodded and agreed to what Jongdae said, Baekhyun panicked.

"The three idiots plotted something." He said as he saw Jongdae said something to Sehun, then pointed Chanyeol. "Against us. I think they're talking about us and plotting against us, Yeol."

"Who?"

Baekhyun wanted to strangle Chanyeol, he would really strangle the idiot but Luhan was coming towards them and _why why why is he looking at me with that sly look again?_

Sehun remained standing at the bar, Jongdae was now out of sight.

Luhan leaned down and whispered into Chanyeol's ear.

"Huh?"

Luhan rolled his eyes. "Deaf. I said go to the bar, Sehun has something to say." He said loudly and Baekhyun was panicking inside because, _whats that kid gonna say to Chanyeol? I swear to god, if he sells me out_. He glanced at Sehun and the guy really looked like he was going to sell him. Baekhyun mouthed WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY YOU FU-

He was cut off when his view was blocked by Chanyeol's broad back and Chanyeol really stood up and walked over to Sehun.

Luhan sat beside Baekhyun, turning his chair and facing him. "Hello." He said, smiling.

Baekhyun spared him a mili second look before he looked past him, because Sehun was talking to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol had a shock expression and-

"He's in love with you."

And he's in love with me and, wait, _what_? He snapped his attention to Luhan. "What?"

Luhan snorted. "Now, I caught your attention, huh." He shook his head. "Okay, listen. Chanyeol's in love with you, I don't know _when_ he fell in love, sorry I don't know the specifics while Sehun knew everything! He told me _you_ fell in love seven years ago, with just one smile from Chanyeol, June 19th or something-"

"18th. June 18th 4:13 on a Friday afternoon seven years ago." He supplied because nobody should get that wrong. Baekhyun didn't memorize that specific time just for Luhan to mess it up.

Luhan looked at him with so much awe. "That's very specific. Sehun only knew the date." He said before waving his hand. "Okay, anyway. I didn't know the specifics but the important thing is, he's in love with you. And Sehun told me you're in love with Chanyeol too. Actually, Sehun told me that _I'm_ his type and I should break up with Chanyeol and I told him _he's_ my type and he should break up with you, and then we learned that we both are in a fake relationship and," Luhan stopped, catching his breath, Baekhyun didn't know if he was still following or just staring at Luhan because he couldn't process the information and Luhan talked really fast. Baekhyun looked past him, Luhan followed his gaze and he cursed when he saw that Chanyeol and Sehun were done talking, the two guys were now looking at them. Chanyeol was looking at him. "Fuck, looks like Sehun was done. Okay, going back. Sehun and I felt like we need to do something and then Sehun thought the groom could help us, and I'm telling you, the groom was fed up. Then he cursed us for pretending but anyway, this is his idea and we just went with it and fuck I'm rambling, but the thing is, you're both in love with each other and Jongdae said-"

The band stopped playing and the piercing sound of the feedback from the speakers engulfed the wedding hall, the guests cringed while covering their ears. All their eyes were fixed on the small stage where the band was. Then Jongdae stood up from the ground, rubbing his knee, he looked like he just tripped. He grabbed the microphone, still wincing in pain.

"And Jongdae said he needs to go back to his hotel room to get his phone because," Luhan stopped speaking when Jongdae screamed at the microphone.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Jongdae waved at the guests. "The band needs to take a rest so I'll play us some songs instead."

"Uhm, yeah. He said he needs to get his phone to play your song or something." Luhan finished.

Jongdae was limping as he passed his phone to the people at the sound booth. He grabbed the microphone again, without any foreword, he spoke. "Okay, I have a best friend who's been in love with his best friend for seven years and that best friend is also in love with my best friend for six years. They're so dumb. Both of them. And this is their song." He glanced back to the sound booth, "Music, cue!" A girl group pop song played in the speakers and Jongdae looked like he wanted to kill someone. "NOT THAT. THE ENGLISH SONG. PLEASE. JESUS CHRIST." His wife, Sandra was on his side, calming him down. "AND PUT THAT ON REPEAT."

The guests were murmuring, looking around, curious who Jongdae was talking about. Baekhyun wouldn't like the attention but he stood up when the song started playing.

His eyes met Chanyeol's. The guy had that smug expression on his face that clearly screamed ' _so, you love me, huh.'_

Baekhyun could not seem to comprehend how the guy could act so cool and smug about this while he, himself was dying because his heart was going to burst. _'so what about it? you love me too, don't you_?' He said with a proud expression on his face.

And Baekhyun confirmed that Chanyeol indeed was a mind reader when he nodded as if saying ' _yes. I love you_.' before he mouthed, "so much."

His heart was pounding and he was getting impatient, he beckoned the taller to come over. ' _Then come here_ '

The taller shook his head, he was leaning on the bar counter, with a drink in his hand. ' _No, you come here.'_

"Are you really talking right now? Via visual contact?" Luhan asked in disbelief.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol. The taller just stood there, with his 6ft glory, being all handsome and smug. _'If you don't come here this instant I'm going to kill you_.'

Chanyeol got the death threat, he chugged his drink, dimples appeared as he wiped his mouth. He threw Baekhyun a look, ' _meet me halfway, then._ ' his expression said before he took a step forward.

Baekhyun couldn't absorb everything but what his stupid and slow brain said, however, was that he just needed to make a move, now, and the 6ft idiot would be his. So he moved his feet. Slow at first, before the adrenaline kicked in and then he was running.

_'You better catch me. You fuck.'_

Chanyeol smirked. ' _Do it.'_

Baekhyun ran the short distance.

Chanyeol stopped and waited for him, preparing himself for the impact.

He jumped, Chanyeol caught him.

The idiot caught him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Some people clapped, some whistled.

"Okay. Put me down and let's get out."

 

*

 

They were outside the wedding hall when Baekhyun's anger from the previous night kicked.

"You should've said something! You're in love with me since you're 21 YET YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Hey! You fell in love first! Why are you blaming me?!"

"I was a nerdy art student! You think I had the guts to confess to a trying hard rocker like you?!"

"I wasn't a rock-, Look. Let's stop this madness. Come here."

Chanyeol pulled him close, so close to his body and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. The taller's hand on his waist. The kiss was so full of emotions. Longing. Relief. Excitement.

At first, they felt longing. How Baekhyun's fingers slowly moved, running it through Chanyeol's hair, and how Chanyeol's loose grip on his waist dragged along his back, the touch so gentle like he was holding something so precious. Then their grip tightened a little. Sighing into the kiss, as if they were both relieved. Because at last, they got each other. Baekhyun's hold on Chanyeol's hair got a bit possessive, gripping the taller's shoulder, _m_ _ine_ , then his arms, _m_ _ine_ , running his palms across Chanyeol's chest and back to the broad shoulders, _all mine_. The taller's hand lifted Baekhyun's jaw to deepen the kiss, his other hand still on Baekhyun's back, pressing him closer. The kiss dragged on and on for a long time but he felt like it was not enough, he wanted more. He didn't realize what ' _more_ ' meant but he got an idea when he felt Chanyeol's hand on the curve of his ass. He pulled back.

Was he shocked? Embarrassed? Excited? Dying?

He stared at Chanyeol's face. The taller's lips were swollen and slightly parted. 

Baekhyun was turned on. The lights were red and blinking and waiting to explode. Definitely turned on. And very excited. And dying inside but at the same time, he never felt so alive.

"Your hand is on my butt."

"It's a very firm but soft butt. Better than how I imagined."

"Y-you imagined? My-"

"Baek, don't act all innocent now. Don't tell me you don't imagine holding my dic-"

A fake cough....

They both turned and saw Jongdae's wife standing just merely two meters away.

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol. ' _was she there all this time?'_

_'I don't know.'_

Their telepathic communication was interrupted when Sandra waved something that looked like a key card. She walked closer to them, handing the key to Chanyeol.

"A gift to us." She said with a very thick Korean accent. "But can't use it. We," she said pointing at herself then pointing at the hall, "and Jongdae flying. To Japan. Later."

Chanyeol accepted the card. "Where's Jongdae?"

Sandra touched her knee. "Hurt." She then made some diving move. "Tripped."

She was so gorgeous and cute but Baekhyun was in a hurry."Thank you, Sandra." He said as he pulled Chanyeol to the elevator.

"Executive Marina Suite, 29th!" She yelled.

 

*

 

They were alone in the elevator, standing and leaning on the opposite side, facing each other. Baekhyun craved to touch Chanyeol but he chose to enjoy the view. The idiot wasn't going anywhere, anyway. He got him. Baekhyun got him.

"Do you know what we're about to do, Chanyeol?"

The taller smiled. "Yeah. We'll talk." He said as he loosened his tie.

"Okay." Baekhyun took off and pocketed his watch. "And then?"

The taller, with an innocent expression, took off his suit. "Talk some more."

"Yeah. Okay." Baekhyun said, mirroring Chanyeol's movement.

It was pure chaos when the elevator door opened. Baekhyun got pushed and pinned and kissed against every door there was until the key worked on the third one. Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you." The taller said, with his eyes so sincere, Baekhyun felt the words shot right through him.

"I love you, too. So much. And we're about to cross the line, Yeol."

They stared at each other for a while, searching in each other eyes. They found no second thoughts, worries, doubts or reluctance. They were certain.

It was Baekhyun who pulled Chanyeol into the room and shut the door closed.

 

**  
**  
**

 

Not an hour later, Jongdae choked on his wine when he received a series of texts from Baekhyun.

 

**_Chanyeol gone mad earlierrr_ **

**_Because I strippeddd_ **

**_We did IT btw_ **

**_THE ROOM IS BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU_ **

**_Chanyeol just came out of the shower_ **

**_He's mine now!!!_ **

**_And i think he wanst to do it aguab but im sore?!!_ **

**_Okay yy we're gonna do IT againn JONGDASEGHHDEEWW_ **

****

**  
**  
**  
**

 

 

 

 

One Saturday morning, two months after Jongdae's wedding, Chanyeol popped into Baekhyun's apartment.

The idiot was leaning on the bedroom door, wearing ripped jeans, and a black washed out Metallica t-shirt. Baekhyun stared, taking in Chanyeol's appearance and snorted. "What's up, youngster?"

"Get up." The taller ordered.

Baekhyun buried his face into the pillow. Chanyeol had been barging into his apartment during ungodly hours and Baekhyun thought this had to stop. It was time to change his passcode.

"No. Too early."

"Get up, Baek."

Baekhyun pulled the duvet to the side, showing one bare leg to tempt Chanyeol. They could just cuddle. "Nooo." He whined, it came out seductive.

"Baek, c'mon. Get up."

Baekhyun took off his oversized shirt, which was probably Chanyeol's, throwing it on the floor. "Noooo." He drawled, lying on his side, giving Chanyeol a very nice view. But it didn't work.

"Baek, we're gonna do something important and cute today, please get up."

He sat up and glared at Chanyeol. "You coming here at what, 7 am, looking like a throwback picture then you tell me we're doing something important? Important my ass. What's more important than cuddling naked? Get naked and cuddle me." He said, lying down again and closing his eyes. He opened one eye, peeked and saw Chanyeol rummaging through his closet. He groaned. "What are you up to?" The taller didn't answer. "You know what, let's break up. I'm breaking up with you now." He said as he tucked himself under the duvet. Sleep was overtaking him again but he felt the duvet being pulled away, until it was gone and Baekhyun felt cold, he hugged the pillow closer to his chest.

Then he felt Chanyeol's hands on his legs. The taller began kissing his knee, dragging his lips up to his leg, to his thigh. Baekhyun buried his face into the pillow to hide his smile, because yes, he succeeded. He'd rather have sex and cuddle than get up.

He parted his legs, Chanyeol positioned himself in between. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sting when Chanyeol bit the inside of his thighs, groaning in pain and pleasure.

Then Chanyeol stopped. Baekhyun opened his eyes and locked Chanyeol's head in place, wrapping his legs around it. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Chanyeol was smiling at him, he looked good. He looked good even more now that his face was squeezed between Baekhyun's thighs. "I'm gonna do you. But you have to promise me you'll get up after. Because we need to go somewhere-"

"Okay, okay, okay. C'mon now." Baekhyun pleaded, one hand pulling Chanyeol's hair, then pushing him to his thigh as he threw one arm to hide his face. Chanyeol resumed sucking, licking and biting but Baekhyun wanted something more. He didn't just want Chanyeol to do him. He wanted Chanyeol. He wanted them to do it. But for now, he let Chanyeol pleasure him.

He came after a while, with a broken moan of Chanyeol's name. He was catching his breath when taller spoke. "You can't break up with me, okay?"

"I'll never." He said, closing his eyes, still in orgasm state, feeling hypersensitive. He was satisfied but still not completely sated. He wanted more. "Carry me to the shower, please, Chanyeol."

The taller complied and with all the energy he had left, not giving Chanyeol a chance to get out of the bathroom, he pulled him into the shower, the taller's clothes got soaked. He palmed Chanyeol's crotch."Do you hav-"

"Cabinet, Yeol, get it quick, please, please hurry up,"

Chanyeol went back into the shower after getting the stuff needed and due to Baekhyun's pleadings and gentle touches that turned into aggressive and feisty after a while, Chanyeol only managed to push his jeans down to his knees before he asked Baekhyun to turn around and bend over. They moved as one, giving and taking until both were losing their mind, and got drowned in pleasure.

They were both under post-orgasm haze, sprawled in the bathtub and catching their breath.

Now Baekhyun was fully sated. He climbed into Chanyeol's lap to cuddle him.

"I love you." He whispered, running his fingers on Chanyeol's chest.

"I love yo- OH MY GOD. FUCK. GET OFF, BAEK."

His haze of pleasure was gone when Chanyeol pushed him away. He was lucky he was awake enough to support himself and grabbed the shower hose, preventing him from stumbling over.

"You're gonna kill me, you fucktard, I'm go-" His words got caught in his throat upon seeing Chanyeol sitting on the bathroom floor beside the toilet bowl, fumbling with his wet jeans, then finally pulling out a small box. "W-whats that, Yeol?" He crawled out of the shower and sat beside Chanyeol. The box the taller was holding was dripping wet but the ring was beautiful.

"Marry me?" Chanyeol asked, like he was unsure and sad.

Baekhyun wasn't able to answer because Chanyeol's face was somewhat disappointed, like he was very upset about something. "Why are you sad?"

Chanyeol sighed. "Because I got this day planned out, Baek. I figured we could dress up like we're 21 again and roam around uni, you know. Go down memory lane and reminisce the past years and then we'll go drink beer by the Han river, our usual spot and then I'll ask you to be with me forever. But," Chanyeol looked around, "I ended up proposing here and this thing got wet," he said, pointing at the small box. He then threw Baekhyun a pointed look. "This is all your fault." He punched Baekhyun's chest. "You seduced me. You evil."

Baekhyun chuckled, then it turned into sobs. "You idiot. We don't have to do that. Our memories are still fresh in my mind like it just happened yesterday. I love you, you shit. You could propose to me any time of the day, anywhere, even when I'm sleeping and I would still say yes."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asked with a hopeful look. The disappointment was completely gone.

"Fuck, yes." He smiled at the idiot. "Put that thing on me, let's see."

Chanyeol slid the ring on his finger and it fitted just right.

They were sitting, sprawled on the bathroom floor, grinning at each other with a promise of forever.

Baekhyun was on the exact same spot just a few months ago, puking his guts out, swearing he would do everything to get over the idiot. A few months later, on the exact same spot, he had said yes to the idiot's proposal.

He schooled his face and tried his hardest to frown. "Wait! But we just got together two months ago! Isn't it too fast? Don't you think we need more time to know each other more?"

Chanyeol stared at him for a good three seconds before he threw his head back and laughed. Baekhyun joined him.

 

Seven years. They finally stopped being dumb, and coward, and oblivious. After seven years.

 

**  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys talk to me are you disappointed or pleased talk to me lets fight in the comments hdhsbsbsb
> 
> AND I HAVE WRITTEN A DRABBLE SOMETHING LIKE A FINAL CHAPTER AFTER THE FINAL CHAPTER. ITS CALLED 
> 
> HANGING BY A MOMENT: LOST CHAPTER
> 
> HDHSHSHS U CAN SEE IT IN MY WORKS I POSTED IT SEPARATELY.


End file.
